You're Not Gone
by PurpleElevators
Summary: All Sam and Freddie Benson wanted was a family vacation with their three kids, Tyler, Madelyn and Sadie but when a tsunami strikes, everything falls apart. Sam and Freddie are left hopeless but with no desire to give up and will stop at nothing to find each other, get their kids to safety and return home, despite the immense struggle of the brutal attack...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was really hyped up about that new story, Trigger but then I really had no motivation or ideas AT ALL. So this is a new one. I've written out the first few chapters just to get a taste if it to make sure I really like it and I do. It's set in the future where Sam and Freddie are married with three kids. Sam is 33 and Freddie is 34. It's a very family story and it's similar to the movie The Impossible. I really hope you enjoy :)**

**Sam's POV**

"Uh huh," I said into the phone which was rested in between my ear and shoulder as I was making chicken. "No, the supplier's coming in next week so you're going to have to take charge. Yeah. We're only away ten days. Okay. Great. Thanks, Donna." I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, focusing on the food.

After graduating culinary school in college, I decided I wanted my own successful restaurant. And it took a lot of hard work but I am now the proud owner of Alimenti di Italia. It's an Italian restaurant and since I'm part Italian and I love the food there, I figured why not.

The business is great and always keeps me busy. I'm really proud of it. Freddie however went where we all predicted he'd be and is now the Vice President in Operations of the Pear Headquarters. With my restaurant and his nerdy job, we got a great income.

Freddie and I had been married for thirteen years and I couldn't be happier. Every single one of those days in thirteen years have been crazy, amazing and wonderful. Safe to say, we were crazy in love just like the horny teenagers we used to be. And sometimes still can be.

And then there was our kids. The greatest kids ever. Only a few months of being married to Freddie, I found out I was pregnant. We weren't planning on having kids just yet but nevertheless, we were super excited, and nervous. And nine months later we had our first baby, Tyler James. When he was born I was convinced he wasn't my son. He was a carbon copy of his father-not that I minded. But now, a thirteen year old boy, he looks so much like Freddie used to at that age. Almost exactly! It's crazy! However, he harboured my personality and was a bit of a trouble maker at school. Oh well...he got the good looks.

Our second child was born six years later and Madelyn Carly was brought into the world. Like her brother, she looked very similar to Freddie. She had big brown eyes and brown hair and was a gorgeous little thing. Unlike Tyler, she gained Freddie's persona and was insanely intelligent even at the young age of seven and was sweet and gentle.

And finally two years later I gave birth to our second daughter, Sadie Kay. She was born with blonde hair and blue eyes, a carbon copy of me. Freddie loved that. Sadie had a mix of mine and Freddie's personalities. She was mischievous and could be a handful but she was sweet like her sister. Sometimes she'd generally be nice but other times she'd use it manipulatively. I didn't blame the kid; I would've done the same.

Our kids were amazing. Freddie and I loved each one. Sure, they bickered but they were really close most of the time. Tyler was insanely protective of his younger sisters and Maddie was really great with them. Sadie looked up to them and would always be willing to play. Madelyn would play with her a lot and sometimes Tyler would but like every other thirteen year old, he preferred being up in his room. He wasn't moody most of the time. He was a great kid, but with my personality, he could be difficult.

Tomorrow, Freddie, our kids and I were going on a family vacation to Hawaii which we were all stoked for. It was Easter break so we decided we'd go away now rather than in the summer when it'd be busy.

Right now I was busy cooking dinner whilst the were kids outside. From what I could see out of the patio doors, Tyler was playing soccer with Sadie, and Maddie was on the swing set. She wasn't as much of a sporty kid like Sadie and Ty since she preferred art and dance. She was also very girly. But Sadie wasn't.

Carly loved the kids too. She was married to a guy called Danny whom she met in college and had two kids. One was six and one was three. The six year old was called Charlotte and the three year old was called Grace. Like their mother, they were very girly. Carly loved Maddie very much because of her girly-ness and would always be playing dress up or something. The age of her kids was good too since Charlotte and Madelyn got along and Sadie and Grace got along.

I heard the familiar opening of the door and turned around to see my husband walk in. He closed the door behind him and hung his jacket up on the coat rack, before walking over to me.

"Hey, baby," I greeted him, my free arm going around his neck to kiss him. He placed his hand on my waist, kissing me back.

"Hey, sweetheart," Freddie replied. "Smells good."

"Should be done now," I told him. "How was work?"

"Busy. I've had to have gotten a lot of things done since we'll be gone for over a week."

"You're done now for the next ten days where we can go chill by the pool or on the beach and lay there and do nothing," I reminded him, leaning my head on his shoulder and kissing his neck. God, he smelt good.

"Not to mention my sexy wife walking around in her bathing suit most of the day," Freddie smirked and I slapped his arm.

"You're such a boy," I laughed.

"Can't help it, honey," Freddie grinned, kissing me again. "Where are the kids?"

"Outside. They should be-"

"Daddy!" I was interrupted by the sound of our youngest child running into the house towards her father who picked her up, and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, angel," Freddie responded,

I smiled at them. Freddie had his own nicknames for our daughters. Maddie was 'princess' and Sadie was 'angel'. Made my heart melt every time.

"Daddy, me and Tyler were playing soccer!" Sadie told Freddie.

"Were you?"

"Yeah. I'm very good," Sadie nodded, grinning making Freddie chuckle.

"I'm sure you are, baby," he said, putting our daughter down back on her feet just as Tyler and Madelyn walked in.

"Daddy!" Madelyn squealed, rushing over to him and like Freddie did with Sadie, he picked her up, giving her kisses on the top of her head.

"Hi, princess," he greeted. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Maddie replied.

"I'm great, sweetie. You all packed for vacation?" Freddie asked.

"Mmhmm," Maddie nodded.

"Good," Freddie smiled, putting her down before looking over at Tyler. "Hey, buddy."

"Sup Dad," Tyler replied.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Freddie told me, giving me a quick kiss. I kissed him again and I felt his arm going around me.

"Gross," Tyler cringed and we pulled away as I rolled my eyes. Freddie walked past Tyler, ruffling his hair as he walked up the stairs.

"Ty, can you set the table please," I said, grabbing five plates from the cupboard and heading them to my son. "Thank you," I said to him and I looked down at my little girls. "Go wash your hands, girls."

The two scurried off into the bathroom as Tyler set the table.

"Mom?" he spoke up and I turned my head to look at him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Well...uh...how old were you when you had your first boyfriend?" Tyler asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"You want a girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Well there's this girl at school...and I kinda like her," he started.

"Oh? Well...I think if you wanna talk about this maybe talk to your dad but my advice would be just...don't be too out there. Don't get down on one knee and ask her to be your girlfriend. Be yourself. Ask her to go get ice cream or something. Or frozen yogurt or whatever you eat these days. Try the friends thing first and if you like her personality more and stuff, then ask her."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah I'll talk to Dad about it."

"Good call, kiddo."

**Freddie's POV**

"A girl?" I asked my son as I put on the boxing pads, holding my hands up as Tyler strapped on the gloves.

We were in the garage whilst Sam was bathing Madelyn and Sadie and I was teaching Ty to throw a punch. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. Tyler and me had a great father-son relationship but come to think of it, Sam and me all had great relationships with our kids. We couldn't pick a favourite though.

Life for us was really good. I had all I ever wanted; beautiful wife, amazing kids, dream job, what's not to love? Of course Tyler's age was beginning to get difficult. He was thirteen but he wasn't too moody. He didn't isolate himself much. He was great with his sisters as well. But of course being a teenager meant girl issues.

"Yeah," Tyler said, throwing a punch. "Good?" he asked referring to the punch.

"Little stronger next time," I replied. "Anyway what's this girl like?"

"Well she's pretty..."

"Your sister's are pretty, doesn't mean your gonna ask them out. Come on, Ty you gotta give me more than that," I laughed.

"She's nice. She's popular and really sweet. Everyone likes her," Tyler started.

"But...?"

"But she's got all the guys going for her and she doesn't seem like she'd go for me."

"Buddy, you're thirteen. Don't feel too bad about it. There's plenty of other girls and if you really like her, ask her. Don't wait years until SHE plucks up the courage," I advised.

"Dad, is is going to turn into a story between you and Mom?" Tyler asked in a monotone.

"I'm just saying!" I exclaimed. "I liked your mom when I was your age and it took three years for HER to make the move. I mean sure we kissed at fourteen but that was to get it over with and blagh blagh but if you really like this girl, go for it. Ask her to hang out and take it slow."

"I'm not good at that sorta stuff," he muttered.

"You see that's a trait you got from me," I commented.

"Thanks, Pops," Tyler said. "So you're suggesting I should talk to her?"

"What have you got to lose? Just don't be proposing or anything," I told him.

"Don't worry," Tyler assured me. "Do you think Mom'll be okay with the whole dating thing? Will she go Grandma on me and beg me not to grow up?"

"I doubt it," I laughed. "Just don't grow up too quick. And don't call her Grandma to her face. She'll be cool about it. Just one question."

"What?"

"Is this girl a vegetarian?" I asked.

"No, Dad," Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, she'll be cool about it," I said, holding my hands up again. "Harder."

...

"How's the girl troubles?" Sam asked me when Tyler and I came back into the house and he left to go shower.

"I told him to go for it," I answered, sitting on the couch beside Sam and she leaned her head on my chest as I began playing with her hair. "Don't worry, she's not a vegetarian."

"Good," Sam grinned, leaning up to kiss me. "He's really growing up isn't he?"

"That's generally what happens, baby," I told her, my forehead resting against hers.

"I know that. It's just gone so quick hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Hey, guess what's coming up in just over two weeks?"

"Could it be our anniversary?" Sam asked in a fake exasperated tone, her hand going to her chest.

"I think it could be," I said, my tone equal to hers. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sam smiled, kissing me and I deepened it, pushing her onto her back and slipping my tongue into her mouth. Thirteen years of being married and kisses like this still make me weak.

She's intoxicating. Even now, I just can't get enough of her.

Sam moaned against my mouth and I latched my lips to her neck, gently sucking on it.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

I sighed, pulling away from Sam. She gave me a look and I sat up, pulling Sam up as well.

"YEAH?!" I hollered back up the stairs.

I heard the familiar quick steps come down the stairs until Madelyn came into view in her pink pyjamas and she ran over to the couch, jumping into my lap.

"What's up princess?" I asked her, brushing her long hair back.

"Sadie took Miffy," she pouted. Miffy was Maddie's stuffed bunny which she slept with every night.

"Can't you share, baby?" Sam asked her.

"She didn't ask," Maddie told us.

"I'll talk to her," Sam said, standing up and kissing the top of Maddie's head before she went up the stairs.

"Sweetie, you wanna go to bed now? We need to wake up early tomorrow," I asked Madelyn.

"I need Miffy."

"Mommy's getting her, Maddie," I told her, lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom. Maddie was very girly and loved princesses and girly things and so had a pink bedroom in comparison to her sister who had a red room.

Maddie got into her bed just as Sadie and Sam walked in, carrying Maddie's bunny.

"What do you need to say, Sadie?" Sam asked her.

"Sorry, Maddie," Sadie said and Sam gave Maddie back her bunny which she clutched to her chest.

"It's okay," she smiled and Sadie gave her a grin.

"Alright, Sadie let's get to bed," Sam said before bending down to kiss Madelyn's forehead. "Night, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight, angel," I said to Sadie and she bounced over to me, giving me a hug.

"Night night," she replied, kissing my cheek and she and Sam left Maddie's room.

I turned back to Maddie and tucked her into her bed. "Go to sleep now, honey," I said to her and she nodded. "Goodnight, princess."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you too." With one last kiss on the forehead, I stood up to go to the door. Madelyn flicked on her special nightlight before I turned off the main one. She was afraid of the dark so Sam and me got her a nightlight to help her.

I closed the door behind her and went over to Tyler's room, knocking on it.

"Come in," he said from inside and I entered.

"Don't stay up too late, we're leaving early morning," I reminded him.

"I won't, Dad," Tyler replied. "Night."

"Night. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Close the door please."

I rolled my eyes at my son who claimed to not be affectionate before I closed his bedroom door just as I spotted Sam leaving Sadie's room.

"I'm beat," she commented, going into our room and I closed it behind me.

"Me too," I agreed with a yawn.

I pulled off my clothes, putting them in the hamper and grabbing my pyjama bottoms, throwing them on just as Sam changed into her pyjamas.

We got into bed and Sam snuggled into my chest.

"What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"About six thirty," I answered.

"Ugh," Sam replied. "Why couldn't we get a later flight?"

"Honey, you booked it."

"Yeah, yeah, hush up, I'm sleeping."

I smirked and my hand trailed up and down her body, kissing her neck. I felt her breathing get more raspy.

"Freddie," she whined. "Let me sleep."

"You sure?" I whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver. My hand slipped under her pyjama top and I smirked when I felt she had no bra on.

"Yeah...I...Freddie, I'm serious I...oh...baby," she stuttered, ending up moaning pitifully.

I kissed Sam's collarbone and my hand went between her legs.

"Ugh," she groaned, grabbing the back of my head and kissing me intensely. "I swear you've been acting like a horny teenager since you got back from work."

"Can't help having a sexy wife," I commented, kissing Sam again before flipping her onto her back.

"Nub," she chuckled.

**Sam's POV**

"Here we are," the hotel guy told us as he opened the door to our room. Hawaii was beautiful and it was so perfect but right now it we were all tired and Sadie and Madelyn were asleep and Tyler was about to pass out.

The plane ride had been uncomfortable and annoying but luckily it wasn't too long. I was ready to crash and then tomorrow relax on a beach whilst the kids ran around.

The hotel room had three rooms. One for Freddie and me, one for Sadie and Madelyn and another for Tyler. We took the key and closed the door.

"I'll put them to bed," I told Freddie who set the luggage down. Tyler handed me Sadie and I carried her as well as Maddie on my back and I put the in their rooms. I tucked them in, placing Miffy next to Madelyn and kissing her forehead before going over to Sadie and making sure she was comfortable, kissing the top of her head and I went back into the main room.

"Let me just put their cases in their room," Freddie said, going back into the girls' bedroom.

"Night, Mom," Tyler said, stumbling into his room, carrying his suitcases and I deposited mine and Freddie in our room before coming back out.

"Night, kiddo," I called as he closed the door just when Freddie came back from the girls' room. "Tyler's gone to bed," I told him and he nodded.

"You tired?" he asked me.

"Duh," I replied with a yawn. "Aren't you?"

"I'm alright. C'mere," he held out his arms and I walked towards him, his arms going around me. Mine went around his waist and I sighed against him. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too," I replied with a yawn.

Without warning, Freddie picked me up bridal style and I was too tired to stop him so I simply locked my arms around his neck and I rested my head on his broad shoulder as he carried me to our room.

Freddie laid me down, pulling my clothes off and he put my pyjamas on me. I closed my eyes, laying back on the soft bed.

I heard Freddie change and felt a weight in the bed. His arms went around me, his bare chest against my back and he kissed my temple.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, baby," I said with a yawn. "God I am so ready for this vacation. No work, no stress."

"Me too, honey. Me too."

**This was a sort of prologue chapter kinda thing just for you to get a taste of the kids, the family and so on. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves :) the next chapter will be when it kicks off...**

**Sam's POV**

For the first time in so long I woke up feeling refreshed. Normally if I wasn't going to work I

would be awoken by either Maddie or Sadie waking me and Freddie up or Tyler breaking something and sometimes I'd be brought out of my sleep by Freddie going to work or being a boy in need of a little something in the morning. Today there were no kids telling at me to wake up, no work and no horny husband. Well I didn't know that. He might actually be letting me sleep. Instead the Hawaiian breeze, the hot sun and the sounds of the waves kissing the sand beds had brought me out of my slumber.

I rolled over, my face burying in Freddie's shoulder who was still out like a light. I could feel his chest rising and falling and I could hear his soft snores. I rested my chin on his chest, staring at him. He had stubble on his face and his mouth was slightly parted. In just over two weeks we'd be celebrating our fourteenth anniversary. That was crazy.

I laid next to him and looked out of the balcony window. We hadn't had chance to close them when we first got here due to our exhaustion. The sun was bright and gleamed through the glass into the room and I could hear distant chatter of people down below. Was it like this in the mornings?

I felt Freddie stir and deciding I couldn't sleep, I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I went into the main room and checked the time. It was quarter past one already. Wow we'd really overslept.

I peaked into Tyler's room and saw him on his bed sprawled out with one foot stuck out. I crept over to him, tickling the base of his bare foot and he squirmed, moving his leg inside of the covers.

"Get up, Ty," I said to him and he simply groaned. "I'll tickle you."

"No," he moaned.

"It's already past one. Come on, get up, get ready and we'll go get food," I said to him, leaving his room.

I went into Madelyn and Sadie's room and noticed Sadie crawling out of bed.

"Hi, Mommy," she greeted me.

"Hey, sweetie. You tired?"

Sadie shook her head and I smiled, going over to her and bending down to kiss her forehead before walking to Maddie's bed.

"Baby go jump on Tyler's bed and wake him up," I told my five year old and she happily obliged, running out of the bedroom.

"Maddie, wake up," I whispered as I turned back to Madelyn who was still asleep in her bed.

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, honey," I said to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Gonna get up?"

"Yeah," she said with a yawn and got out of the bed.

"MOM!" Tyler yelled from his room and I let out a sigh. Just when I thought it'd be peaceful.

"YEAH?!" I hollered back.

"Sadie practically humped me," he complained, coming into the girls' room, folding his arms.

I gave him a look. "Just go get ready."

He let out a groan of frustration and left to go back in his room when I felt Sadie run up to me, grabbing my leg.

"Mommy, what's humping?" she asked.

"Nothing, honey," I said quickly.

**Freddie's POV**

I was carrying Sadie as the five of us walked through the pool area. I set my daughter on one deck chair, dumping the bags. Maddie ran behind me and sat on the deck chair beside her sister.

I got out the sunscreen and the girls closed their eyes as I rubbed the cream into their skin. I turned around and laughed to myself as I saw Sam putting on sunscreen Tyler's who was moaning at his mother.

"Daddy, where's my hat?" Sadie asked from behind me and I turned back to her and Madelyn. I grabbed Sadie's sun hat and brushing her golden hair back as I put it on her head. It was pretty windy today.

Hawaii was truly beautiful and considering this was our first day here, I was already loving it. It felt so good to be so stress free and just spend some family time with my wife and kids. Maddie then ran off into one of the shallow pools, jumping in and beginning to swim. She took lessons on a Sunday morning and was pretty good.

"Alright, Mom, that's enough," Tyler snapped, walking away from her and he grabbed his towel, laying it across the deck chair and getting on it.

"Aren't you going in the pool?" I asked my son as Sam came to sit by me.

"Dad, do you know how long this took?" he shot back, gesturing to his hair. "I can't ruin that!"

Sam smirked, standing up and pinching his cheek, kissing his temple and he grimaced, pushing her off him.

"Mom, stop it!"

"Oh shut up," she laughed.

"Tyler, come in the pool with me," Sadie urged, tugging on his arm.

"Later," Tyler responded, laying back. "I'm working on my tan."

"First with the hair and now the tan. Son, you're turning into a girl," I quipped and he glared at me.

"Fine, I'll go in the pool. I'm only doing it to get away from you two," Tyler said, walking with Sadie towards the pool. He got in as Sadie went into the little kids pool.

"Put some sunscreen on my back, would ya baby," Sam said, sitting in front of me and holding her hair over her shoulders. She handed me a bottle of sunscreen and I squirted a decent amount on my palm before spreading it all over her back.

I carefully avoided her bikini straps and rubbed it into her skin, a soft moan escaping her mouth.

"You look really sexy in that bikini," I whispered in my wife's ear as I kissed her neck.

"You're such boy, it's unreal," she told me, slapping my arm and laying back on the deck chair, giving me a full body view. For a woman who'd given birth to three kids, ate a lot of junk food and barely got any exercise, she had an incredible body.

Sam must've caught me staring and she looked up at me, smirking. "Eyes up, dude."

"Can't help it, honey. Not when my hot wife's laying on a sunbed in nothing but a sexy red bikini," I responded.

"Okay whatever. Now shh, I plan on getting REALLY tan by the end of this vacation."

"Alright," I chuckled, laying on the deck chair beside Sam.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed, running up to me. "Come play with me," she pleaded, tugging on my arm like Sadie did with Tyler.

"In a bit, Princess," I assured her.

"Please," she pointed, poking her bottom lip out.

"Daddy will go in the pool with you," Sam told our daughter before looking over at me. "Won't you, baby?"

"Uh...Sam!"

"If you don't, you'll be missing out on another glimpse of me in this bikini again tonight and then on the floor," Sam said, giving me a look. "Your choice?"

"Let's go play in the pool, sweetie," I told Madelyn, jumping up and I felt Sam swat my butt as I led Maddie down to the pool.

"Dad, do you and Mom have to be so public with your...you know?" Tyler grimaced.

"Buddy, once you're married to your little eighth grade crush, you'll rethink all that," I said to him.

"Pretty sure I won't."

"Daddy!" Sadie came running towards the pool.

"Careful, angel," I told her, grabbing her hands before she could slip on the wet ground.

"Pick me up," she pleaded and I turned around in the pool. She got onto my back and laughed excitedly, patting my head.

"Daddy, don't drop Sadie!" Madelyn warned me as Tyler picked her up, putting her on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mommy, come in!" Sadie yelled over at Sam.

"Yeah, come on, Mom!" Tyler added.

"Nah, I'm good," she responded.

"Get in here, Sam!" I told her and she sighed, standing up and walking over to us. She slid into the pool and gave me a look.

"There I'm in," she said.

"'Bout time," I smirked, holding Sadie closer to me as I used my other arm to go around Sam's waist, squeezing her ass in the water and she yelped out.

"Dad, gross!" Tyler hollered.

**Sam's POV**

I was sat on the balcony, on one of the chairs with Maddie in front of me as I brushed her long, brown hair. It was very long and wavy, the sun making it glow lighter.

Sadie was getting changed with Freddie, and Tyler was getting ready as well since we were all going to dinner.

Today had been great and after we'd eaten, I'd be ready to crash. Of course, I promised Freddie a little something so I couldn't go straight to bed. He seriously didn't know what maturity was. It wasn't like him walking around shirtless was easy on me!

I clipped back the front part of Madelyn's hair with a butterfly grip and she stood up, turning around to face me.

"You look pretty, honey," I smiled at her.

"So do you," Maddie grinned. I stood up and we both walked back into the hotel room where Sadie ran up to me.

"Mommy, I wanna wear your hat!" she said to me. I don't know why but lately she'd been going through a hat phase. She'd been going through Tyler's baseball hats and now was wearing my sun hats. She looked adorable though, so I'd let it slide.

"Alright, kid," I chuckled, grabbing my hat and putting it on her head. It was big on her but she loved it.

"You beautiful girls ready?" Freddie asked, coming into the main room and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah but the girliest of us all is still getting ready," I responded, gesturing to Tyler's room.

"Ty, hurry up! We're waiting!" Freddie yelled in the direction of our son's room.

"Alright, keep your wig on!" he yelled back and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear he's been taking my aftershave and hair products," Freddie grumbled.

"Yeah I know. It's bad enough he looks exactly like you, now he has to smell like you and have the same hairstyle as you?" I fake complained.

"You love how I smell," Freddie murmured in my ear. "And you love my hair. Dontcha, baby?"

I cleared my throat, his breath tickling my ear, making me squirm. "Quit it," I said back.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Freddie said, kissing my temple. "You look nice."

"So do you," I replied, running my hand up his chest. "And you smell nice."

"Don't I always?"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tyler hollered, coming out of the bedroom.

"Does this really take that much time?" I asked, trailing my hand just above his hair.

"Ah, don't touch the masterpiece!" he snapped.

"Just get your butt out the door," I told him.

Sadie took my hand and Freddie's arm went around my waist as Maddie skipped in front of us whilst we walked out of the hotel room. The hotel was huge and it was amazing. They had amazing restaurants as well.

We were going to eat on the pier by the sea tonight. It was pretty windy out and the palm trees were blowing with the wind and the sea was thrashing against the sand.

Maddie jumped up onto Tyler's back as we walked along the sand. Hawaii was paradise.

We reached the restaurant and were shown a table for five. I sat Sadie next to me and Madelyn next to Freddie opposite us, with Tyler at the end of the table.

"It's so windy," Sadie complained, holding her hat.

"Baby, take off your hat, it's gonna blow away," I told her, reaching to get her hat.

"No, Mommy. My hat."

"Sadie, it's Mom's hat," Tyler quipped but his sister just glared at him.

"My hat," she repeated.

"Okay, Sadie, you keep your hat," I said, looking through a kids menu for her. "Honey, do you want chicken wings?" I asked her.

"Barbecue sauce?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"Okay," she grinned.

"Alright. Maddie, what're you having?" I asked Madelyn who was looking at a menu with Freddie.

"Don't know," she said, still looking over the menu. I had to hold my hair back with the amount of wind blowing over the coast line. I knew being near the sea was windy but I didn't think THIS much wind would be blowing.

...

"I am so tired!" I hollered, landing on the bed, face first, next to Freddie who was laid on his stomach in nothing but his boxers.

"Ah ah, what did you promise me?" he teased, kissing my shoulder and I turned my face to look at my husband.

"Are you that horny?" I asked him.

"I'm not horny!" he exclaimed and I gave him a look. "Is it bad that I want a little...special time with my wife?"

"Nub," I said rolling my eyes.

"Demon," he mocked my tone, leaning forward to kiss me and I moved to lay on my side and as did he.

I felt his tongue trail across my bottom lip and I granted entrance. My leg went over Freddie's waist and I shuffled closer to him. He began kissing my neck and I sighed, lifting my head to give him better access.

Freddie kissed back up my jawline before lightly kissing over my face.

"Get some sleep," he murmured.

"Thought you wanted some?"

"Baby, I'm not horny. You're tired. Go to sleep," he said and I looked up at him, smiling slightly. I kissed him again and snuggled into his chest.

"Okay," I yawned. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Freddie grinned. "Night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, my arm went around his waist and I felt Freddie kiss the top of my head. I could hear his heartbeat thundering away underneath me.

Freddie's horniness wasn't preventing me from getting any sleep then. It was this freaking loud wind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie's POV**

"This is nice," I commented, kissing Sam's temple as the two of us were sat out on the balcony, looking out at Hawaii whilst the kids were asleep. It was these little moments with Sam I loved. Sure, the family moments were amazing but there were other times where I loved being able to spend some time with my wife.

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning her head on my shoulder as she threw her legs over my lap.

"It's so peaceful for once," I said and Sam laughed.

"That's three kids for you," she replied.

"I was thinking about that and...well...I gotta talk to you," I told Sam, facing her.

"What about?" she asked, playing with my hair.

"Well when we first got married, we talked about kids didn't we?" Sam nodded. "Well didn't you say you wanted...four? You know, two boys, two girls? Well I was thinking...uh...you know Sadie's already five and Tyler's older so maybe..."

"You wanna try for another baby?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Well I want to have a proper discussion about it but I was thinking...maybe," I responded and Sam nodded, biting her lip like she did when she was thinking. "It's okay if you don't. I mean, it's you getting pregnant. Three kids is enough for me, honestly. But you wanted four so I thought maybe you-"

"Why not? Yeah, let's try for another kid," Sam interrupted, startling me.

"You wanna?"

"Well I DID say I wanted four and...the kids are a good age. I want another baby. You know, if you're up for midnight feeds and sleepless nights all over again," Sam added.

"I'm totally up for it," I grinned. "I don't think we should start trying yet though. Maybe wait a little while."

"Yeah," Sam nodded her head. "What do you want?"

"I don't know...maybe another boy. We've got Tyler but it'll be good for him to have a brother you know," I offered.

"I want another boy too. But I'll be perfectly happy with a daughter."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm excited."

"Baby, I'm not pregnant yet!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah I know, it's just talking about it...let's hope this one looks like you."

"Sadie looks like me," Sam reminded me.

"Yeah and we have a son and a daughter who looks like me. We need another mini-Sam," I explained, interlocking my fingers with hers.

"I see your point," Sam grinned, kissing me. I caressed her cheek and she ran her fingers through my hair. I pushed her back down on the couch, using one arm to support me as I leaned over her to deepen the kiss.

Sam cupped my face, her tongue finding her way into my mouth and we kissed like that for some time until we were interrupted.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

We pulled away instantly to find Sadie stood at the patio door, holding her stuffed giraffe to her chest.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" Sam asked her.

"I had a nightmare," she explained and Sam sighed, holding her arms out.

"C'mere," she said and Sadie crawled into her lap, her head leaning against Sam's chest as she stroked her hair.

"Baby, what was your dream about?" I asked our daughter, shuffling closer to her and Sam.

"It was a bad dream. And Mommy, Tyler and me were lost and we were trying to find Daddy and Maddie but we couldn't."

"Angel, it's just a dream, it's not real," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"It was scary," Sadie pouted.

"Oh, honey," Sam said, her cheek resting on top of Sadie's head. "You can stay with us if you want."

Sadie nodded and she sat in the middle of Sam and me, her head going in Sam's lap and her legs over mine.

"We'll put her to bed when she's asleep," Sam mouthed to me and I nodded.

Sadie didn't take long to go to sleep, much like her mother who was nearly always ready to pass out.

Sam and me, when Sadie did fall asleep, decided to go back into our room instead of staying out on the balcony.

I threw my arm over my wife's waist as she slept with her back pressed up against my chest. The idea of another baby was crazy but we always talked about a big family. We wouldn't start trying yet but still, in a year we could have another kid.

And that was pretty cool

**Sam's POV**

The vacation had gone by fast. Too fast for my liking. We were setting off to leave tomorrow so today we were making the most of our last day. I had managed to get pretty tanned and Tyler was quite sunburned so I got to play the 'I told you so' card.

It was all great, relaxing on a luxury island but we had to get back home. I had to get back to the restaurant and make up for lost time and Freddie needed to catch up on his work. But it was a well needed break and I loved it.

Although today was seeming to be very windy.

The other night, me and Freddie were talking and we had decided on trying for another kid soon. I wanted a big family, we both did. I was excited. Even though we weren't trying yet and even though I wasn't pregnant, the idea was still great.

When I was pregnant with Tyler, we didn't plan it. We didn't plan Sadie either but nevertheless, when I told Freddie I was with child, he was so happy. We both were. It wasn't like it was a bad time when I got pregnant with Ty. We were married, settled and had jobs. In fact, it was the perfect time.

And having a baby soon would still be a great time.

I was laid on the sun bed, relaxing whilst Freddie and the kids were in the pool beside me. I twiddled with the locket around my neck and I opened it. Freddie bought it for me the day Tyler was born. There was a photo on one side of Freddie and me at our wedding and on the other side was our kids. Of course, I'd need to get a new photo for when the new baby would arrive.

Tyler was already a great big brother and with Maddie's sweetness and Sadie's love for little kids, I knew a new baby wouldn't be a problem. Sadie wasn't a toddler or anything, she was five years old. She was old enough and with all our kids, we never left one out. But I think after four, we'd stop with the babies.

I picked up my cell which was beside me and saw a new text from Carly. She was asking how the vacation was going and I told her it was amazing and that I'd tell her more when we got home.

Like she did on mine and Freddie's honeymoon, Carly wasn't constantly pestering us but Marissa was. Still the over bearing mother. Already, she'd texted Freddie eighteen times these past few days. Her and me didn't get on very well but we tried our best. I think the only reason she tolerates me is for giving her grandchildren. When I was pregnant, she sorta liked me but after I'd given birth I'd go back to being the gutter girl who stole her precious Freddikins.

Freddie didn't like the way his mother was with me, especially when we first got engaged. She threw a fit and Freddie went crazy. Since then, Marissa bites her tongue. Almost all the time.

I spotted Tyler get out of pool and he walked over, sitting on the deck chair beside mine and I handed him a towel.

"You done?" I asked him and he nodded, laying back.

"Sadie keeps trying to pull my trunks down," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Tyler and Sadie harboured bits of my personality, Tyler especially and he was a trouble maker kinda boy. He was smart though which got Freddie and me irritated since he threw it away a lot. And he would always be messing about. Sadie however was a manipulative mischievous little thing. She looked sweet and innocent and she used that to her advantage. She would always be messing with Tyler and causing havoc. When she was a baby and a toddler, she was the most difficult. And that was something considering she was our third. But I'd say Madelyn was the easiest and was always a chill baby. Very Freddie.

"That's Sadie for you," I responded, sipping my drink.

"What're we doing for the rest of the day?" Tyler asked me, picking up his PearPod.

"I don't know. Whatever. It's our last day so we'll try and make the most of it," I answered and he nodded.

"What's up with you and Dad? You've been having a lot more private conversations since a few days ago."

"Can your dad and me not have private conversations?" I shot back.

"Well yeah but you just seem...I don't know."

"Okay, we were just talking about...things," I said.

"What kind of things?" Tyler questioned.

I figured I might as well tell him. It wasn't a big secret. He was old enough. I'd tell the girls once I actually WAS pregnant.

"Ty...well your dad and I have been talking. About another baby," I told him and he raised his eyebrows, like he was taking it in.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Well you know we've wanted a big family. Your dad grew up only with your grandma, which wouldn't have been fun, and I grew up with my mom who didn't really engage with me whilst my sister was halfway across the country," I explained.

"So are you pregnant now?" Ty asked.

"No. We were just talking and we're not going to start trying for a little while yet. It was just something on your dad's mind," I said.

"Oh okay. But uh...try for a boy," he offered.

"I'll do my best," I said, grinning. "You okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not like your THAT old. I mean, sure you're over thirty but..."

"Thanks, kid. I was your age once though," I reminded him.

"In the dinosaur times," he quipped, standing up. "I'm getting a drink."

"Yeah you can get some manners too whilst you're there," I suggested.

"I don't think they sell them," Tyler fired back walking off.

I rolled my eyes, putting my sunglasses back on and grabbing a hair bobble from my bag when I felt the wind get stronger. I tired my hair back in a messy bun, laying back down and sighing.

"Mommy?" Sadie said, running towards me.

"Yeah, Sadie?" I replied, putting my glasses on my head.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

"Tyler's over at the drink bar, go over to him and get him to get you something," I said to her. The drink bar was literally next to the pool which wasn't all that busy and I could see Tyler from here.

"Come with me, Mommy," Sadie pleaded, grabbing my arm and I threw my legs over the sun bed, holding her hand as we walked over to the bar, trying to ignore the fierce wind.

...

"I talked to Tyler today...about the new baby issue," I informed Freddie as I put on my sundress since we were all going out to a fancy dinner for our last night.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie replied, tying his shoes.

"He seems okay with it. He just wants us to have a boy," I replied.

"Let's hope we have one then if we want a boy and so does he," Freddie said.

"Eh, I just want a healthy baby," I shrugged, looking in the mirror as I did my hair, not wanting it down in case of the wind.

Freddie stood up, approaching me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Me too," he said, rubbing over my belly. "You're gonna look adorable pregnant. Like you always do."

"Can't wait," I said in a monotone.

"At least my mom will be nice to you," Freddie offered and I shrugged.

"I suppose," I replied, craning my neck to look at my husband. "You really want this baby, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot and...I can't wait."

"Me too," I grinned, kissing Freddie.

"You look beautiful," he commented, resting his forehead against mine. "This dress looks good on you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"But it'll look better on the floor," he added, whispering into my ear and I rolled my eyes, slapping his arm. "Alright, alright, quit it with the spousal abuse!"

"Then stop being so horny," I told him, grabbing my shoes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, can't do that," Freddie replied, grabbing my ass as he walked past me towards the door. "I'm gonna see if the girls are ready."

"Nub," I hollered as he opened the door and he blew me a kiss, grinning as he left.

I put on my wedges, applying a coat of lipgloss before leaving the bedroom to find Tyler on the couch with his feet up.

"We're going now," I told him, flopping down next to him.

"What language is this?" Tyler asked, making a face as he watched the TV.

"I don't know, Hawaiian?"

"It sounds Swedish," he said, switching it off.

I sniffed and frowned. "You taken your dad's cologne?"

"No," he said quickly, standing up and I rolled my eyes.

The door of the girls' bedroom opened and they came out with Freddie. My brow furrowed as I noticed Sadie in my sunhat and sunglasses.

"She's taken your things," Tyler muttered to me.

"I see that," I said, before turning to Sadie. "Honey, who's is that hat and sunglasses?"

"Mommy's," Sadie simply said.

"So why are you wearing them?"

"Because I like them," she replied.

"Why can't you wear your own hat and glasses?" I asked her.

"I don't want to."

I shook my head. "Alright, come on."

Maddie took Freddie's hand and Sadie took mine, with Tyler in front of us as we walked out of the hotel room.

The walk to the restaurant wasn't that far. It was an outdoor one which was okay apart from the wind. But the food was meant to be amazing her so it was fine.

"Gosh, it's so windy out here," Freddie commented.

"It's been windy for days," Tyler added.

"Quit complaining, we're in Hawaii," I said to them both and they made a face, shutting up. They both looked EXACTLY alike, it was so crazy. Even the way they made their faces or what they looked like when they reacted to things. However, Tyler may look like his father but he acted nothing like him.

Even though I was telling the kids to stop going on about the wind, I was having trouble not complaining about it too.

"Daddy, I need the toilet," Maddie said to Freddie who was sat beside her.

"Alright," he replied. "Come on."

There was a toilet not far from here where the kitchen and bar for the restaurant was and Freddie stood up, taking Madelyn's hand. She ended up skipping in front of her father when the rumbling started.

It was like a vibration and I frowned. It stopped for a minute. But then came back, stronger and I saw Maddie fall over from the force. She looked up at her father in fright as he bent down to help her up and I saw Tyler with the same look on his face.

I turned to the direction they were facing and my eyes widened.

The palm trees in front of us were toppling over, the wind got louder, and the rumbling got stronger.

I could hear distant screams but I was focused on the giant wave heading towards us.

"Sam, grab the kids!" Freddie hollered from a few feet away.

The three of us, stood up and I grabbed Sadie, picking her up and her legs went around my waist as she buried her face in my shoulder and Tyler stood behind me, grabbing my hand.

"Freddie!" I screamed as the wave got closer.

"I'll find you if I lose you, don't worry!" he yelled back, grabbing Madelyn who clutched into her father.

"Mom..." Tyler whispered.

"It's okay," I replied and I clutched Tyler's hand tighter and held Sadie closer to me. I looked over at Freddie who was looking straight at me. But then I looked back at the wave, closing my eyes as it hit.

...

I couldn't breathe. The impact of the tsunami was so strong, I felt Tyler let go of my hand and felt Sadie break free from me. I was underwater, objects surrounding me as I tried to swim.

I felt a grip on my neck and saw my locket had caught onto something. I needed to get out of the water, but I didn't know how deep I was. I grabbed onto the chain, struggling to get free.

I kicked my legs back and forth and broke the necklace, escaping the grasp, yet I clutched it in my palm as I swam upward.

Ouch, I thought as I felt something bash into me, sending me in a spiral.

But breathing again felt so great when I reached the surface.

I opened my eyes and looked around me.

Everywhere was covered in water. Dirty, brown, stuffy water.

I looked around frantically. I saw no one, I could see pieces of clothing but I saw no one.

"FREDDIE!" I shrieked, my head bobbing up and down in the water, trying to keep afloat.

No reply. Just distant cries which I couldn't recognise.

"TYLER! MADDIE! SADIE!" I screamed again. "FREDDIE!"

I needed to get out of the water, whether it meant grabbing onto a block of wood or something. Anything would suffice!

I saw a soggy mattress, swimming alongside pieces of broken furniture and I began to swim towards it. It was hard as the water was thick and full of disgusting things.

I dug my fingers into the mattress as I climbed on top of it, laying down and taking a deep breath.

A tsunami hit. It took my husband and kids away from me and I was alone. We went from having a family vacation to this in a matter of what...minutes? But it felt like I'd been struggling for days.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled again. "TYLER! SADIE, MADDIE! ANYONE!"

No one replied.

I was alone. And I didn't know whether I would survive.

Or if my family had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

The wind swayed as the mattress swayed beneath me. The water surrounding me was still moving and so was the bits and pieces inside it. The blaring heat made my suffocation more difficult. I clutched my broken locket close to my chest, taking a deep breath. My hair was tattered and my dress was torn. I looked up at the sky which was clouded over and I could hear nothing but the water and the wind. I tried to focus on the surroundings but some good that did. I couldn't stop thinking about my family. Were they even alive? Sadie couldn't swim! Maddie couldn't hold her breath for long. Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about that.

They were still out there. I could feel it. Wife's intuition. Mother's intuition. My baby's were still alive. I KNEW it.

I felt the mattress crash into a tree and I fell off and went under. The water was dirty and disgusting. I tried scrambling to the surface when I fell something rip into my arm. I cried out in pain and water rushed down my throat. Squirming underwater, I grabbed onto something and reached the air. I coughed, spluttering all around me.

"MOMMY!"

I turned around. I could hear but I couldn't see anyone.

I could hear Sadie's desperate little voice.

"MOM!"

Tyler.

"SADIE!" I cried back. "TYLER!"

Where were they? I grabbed onto the tree again, searching for my two children who were crying out to me. I heard them yell out again yet I couldn't see them. The water was loud and blocking my vision. WHERE WERE THEY?!

"MOM!" Tyler screamed again and I could see two heads bobbing up and down in the water. I gasped. Sadie and Tyler.

"I'M COMING," I yelled and began to swim towards them. It was too hard. The current was pushing me backwards. I could only spot a brunette boy and a little blonde girl from here. But it was them. It was my children.

It became harder t breathe with the intoxicating aroma around me, as I struggled through the water.

My vision became more clear and I could see Sadie clinging to her brother as Tyler grabbed onto a palm tree and once he spotted me, he began swimming towards me which was easier for him as the water was pushing that way.

"MOMMY!" Sadie cried.

Keep swimming, keep swimming, keep swimming.

They did too. Tyler was clambering through the water whilst Sadie had her arms around him. Their beautiful faces had cuts on them, they looked so broken. Like the water sucked the life out of them.

But reaching them, touching them, it gave me strength. I threw my arms around both of my children as the water swept us someplace towards the current.

"Mommy," Sadie sobbed, grabbing onto me.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here," I assured her, stroking her hair.

I didn't care about the pain I was in. I found my two kids. I felt stronger. My husband and eldest daughter was out there but right now I was focused on Tyler and Sadie. I had a hunch Freddie had found Maddie. I sure did hope.

Sadie shook against me, shivering. The heat was in the air but the water was cold. Not refreshing cold, but bitter cold. Tyler said nothing, he just buried his face in my neck as he hugged me. Where did he find Sadie? Did Sadie find him? Were they together throughout the whole thing? It didn't matter. I have them now.

"Is it over?" Tyler asked me quietly.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. He was old enough. I could tell Sadie everything was okay but not my boy. He knew better. But over my dead body was I losing either of them.

"I'm scared," he sniffled and I could tell he was crying. Tyler rarely cried. He was loud as a baby but he was tough. He still is. He didn't cry or show emotion. And now he was crying into my shoulder as the water pushed us.

"We need to get somewhere safe," I told them both.

I took Sadie in my arms and she clung to me. I grabbed Tyler's waist, pulling him close to me as we swam, searching for someplace to stay.

The entire scenery was scary. There wasn't an ounce of water not on the land. Well there wasn't much land there. Sadie refused to look up. She buried her hehad in the crook of my neck.

"Baby, hold this," I said to Sadie, giving her my locket. She took it in her hands and squeezed it in her palm.

"This isn't real," Tyler commented, looking around.

I didn't reply. How could I? What was I supposed to say? I just needed to get my kids to safety.

The current was fast moving and strong but Sadie never let go of me, Tyler didn't let go and I didn't either. Tyler groaned in pain and he gripped onto me harder. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed.

"Sweetie, I'm trying. Look...we...if you're hurt then I'll take a look once we're out of this."

"When will that be? Days? Weeks? Until we're dead?!"

I grabbed onto a giant tree, stopping the three of us from moving and I looked at my son.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. Sadie either. We're gonna find somewhere safe for now okay? Tyler, I have...I have no idea what I'm doing. I just need to get you two to safety," I told him.

"Where's my hat?" Sadie spoke up and Tyler and me looked at her. "My hat."

"Sadie, just shut up," Tyler snapped and Sadie's lip quivered.

"Tyler!" I scolded.

"Well we're as good as dead and all she cares about is her hat!"

"We won't die," I hissed before looking back at Sadie. "Baby, we'll find your hat."

"Like we'll find Dad and Maddie?" Tyler scoffed.

"We will," I said firmly but I wasn't sure if I believed it.

**Freddie's POV**

"Here," Jacob said as he handed me a cup of water. I was laid on the floor of the broken hotel.

Luckily, when the wave hit I didn't go far and was able to clamber back to the hotel where other people and staff were there in the ruins. I remember holding onto Madelyn when we were hit and now I have no clue to whether she has survived or not. Or whether Tyler or Sadie had. Or my sweet Sam. I looked down at my wedding ring and blinked back tears. If she was dead...if any of them were...how could I survive? My wife and kids were my life. Without them I was lost. I'd do anything to have them right here in my arms right now. To spar with Tyler, to play with Sadie, to be with Maddie, to hold my Sam. God, were they okay? Sadie couldn't swim, the rest could.

Sam was strong, so strong, but she could only take so much. What if she'd been badly hurt and was bleeding to death. I couldn't stand the thought of any of my babies hurting. It made me feel sick. The tsunami took everyone by surprise. One minute, Sam and me were discussing having another baby and the next I lost her. I lost them all. But even though I had no idea, I refused to believe they were dead. Sam was as strong as they got and would stop at nothing to find our children and me and save us all, Tyler was like his mother and would keep going, Madelyn never gave up and Sadie was a fighter. From birth to now.

Even I only found one of our kids or only Sam, I'd feel so much stronger. Right now I felt numb. Like everyone I loved had been ripped from me. It happened so quickly but now I felt frozen in time.

I'd spent hours searching for Sam and the kids but I found nothing. The water levels round here were really low since most was further out. Where they could be? Why did this happen? What did we do? I wasn't giving up though. Even if it meant searching for them was the last thing I did then so be it.

Jacob was my age, just a little younger and he'd come here on a honeymoon. He lost his wife and couldn't find her like me I guess. I met him when I reached the broken hotel and he stuck by me. We were safe here but I didn't care about my safety. I felt selfish being safe whilst Sam and our babies could be out there dying. I couldn't stand it. I was going crazy. I'd do anything just to make sure they were okay but I was helpless. All throughout the course of mine and Sam's relationship, I protected her. I held her when she was down and I made her feel safe but I couldn't right now. When each of our children were born, I swore to protect them too. But I couldn't. Not now.

"I'm not thirsty," I told Jacob, declining the drink.

"Take it. You've been out in the heat all day," he urged.

"I can't. Not when my wife and kids could be out there dying because of lack of clean water. I can't drink that."

"If you want to keep looking for them then you need to keep hydrated," Jacob argued and I sighed, taking the drink and downing it all. "Better?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I feel selfish," I muttered.

"Your wife and children would want you to keep healthy. You'll find them. I know you will."

"HOW?!" I yelled out, coming across angrier than I intended. "They could be dead. And I'm here...safe."

"If you switched places with your kids or wife, you'd want them safe," Jacob said.

"But I can't. And...I need my babies." I then broke down, full on crying and Jacob's arms went around me.

"It's hard," he said. "But you need to be strong. They're looking for you. Keep searching."

"I...I know," I whispered, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I am. You can't find your wife either and you're not crying like a baby," I protested.

"You've been married so much longer and you have three children. Of course you're more upset," he replied and I nodded stiffly.

"I need to keep searching."

"I'll help," Jacob stated, standing up and helping me to my feet.

The both of us went outside and I looked around. The resort was ruined. True, the water only went to mid-shin but when it first hit, the place was drowning. Jacob and I searched for our wives and my children but we only came across more dead people and waste. The only good thing was that the dead people weren't them.

I walked through the muddy ground, calling out their names.

"SAM!" I cried.

"GRACE!" Jacob yelled out.

"SADIE! TYLER! MADDIE!" I screamed. "SAM!"

Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to cry.

"GRACE!"

"SAM!"

"GRACE!"

"TYLER! SAM! SADIE! MADDIE! SAM!"

"GRACE!"

I took deep breaths, my head in my hands.

"We'll find them," Jacob told me, his hand on my shoulder. "But you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I've found them," I growled.

"No. We'll search again in the morning."

"NO!" I yelled. "I need to find them!"

"Once you've rested."

"Fuck off!" I spat, pushing Jacob backwards and marching off.

"Freddie," Jacob grabbed my arm. "In the morning we'll set off again. Please."

"If I find them DEAD, I'll kill you for this," I growled, storming back to the hotel just to just the man up.

**General POV**

Sam, Tyler and Sadie had managed to get out of the deep water and were now walking through knee length muddy water, struggling to carry on. They'd be walking for hours trying to find safety. Sadie was on Sam's back, asleep and Tyler was walking in front of them to look for someplace to stay.

Sadie still had her mother's locket in her hands and she rested her cheek on Sam's back, asleep. Her legs were around Sam and she was clinging to her. She was so scared. When the wave hit, Sadie had been ripped away from Sam and was underwater for a long time. The five year old couldn't swim so it made it difficult. But Tyler, practically a pro swimmer, was also under for a long time and managed to spot his drowning sister. He swam down, avoiding the waste in the water and the current and grabbed Sadie, bringing her up to the surface.

She wasn't dead, just spluttering and coughing when she came up. The poor girl was scared shitless and took one look at the water around her broke down, sobbing into her brother's chest. The two of them felt hope again when they found their mother and Sadie clung to Sam as soon as she could.

"There," Tyler announced, pointing to a tree with dry, as dry could be right now, land around it. Sam gasped slightly.

"It's perfect," she breathed and they set off for the tree. The three all had cuts and bruises over their bodies but no severe harm was done. Physically.

Tyler reached there first and climbed onto one of the lower branches, sighing in relief. He took Sadie from his mother's back and Sam took a deep breath, throwing her arm around her son and daughter, pressing her lips to the top of their heads.

"I'll take Sadie up," Tyler told his mother and carefully carried Sadie to a sturdy thick branch.

Sam then clambered up herself. Her arm hurt a little more than the rest of her injuries but she wasn't bleeding too bad. She reached a branch next to the one her kids were on. Tyler handed her a sleeping Sadie and Sam leaned against the tree trunk with her daughter in her lap. Tyler laid down on the branch and let out an exhausted deep breath.

Sam took a hold of Tyler's hand and gave him a smile.

"I love you," she whispered. "We're gonna be okay."

"I love you too."

Sam then kissed the top of Sadie's head and she and Tyler soon joined little Sadie in her slumber.

Meanwhile, Freddie Benson was laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Jacob was asleep next to him. He didn't understand how calm he could be. He blinked back tears but let them flow. He took off his wedding ring, staring at it.

He wondered if he'd ever see his beautiful Sam again or his precious children again. He already missed Sam's laugh, Tyler's sarcastic remarks, Madelyn's sweetness and Sadie's mischievousness. He couldn't sleep without Sam by his side. He hadn't in over fifteen years.

Freddie sighed.

_Please let them be okay, _he thought. He couldn't bare the thought of them dying. He was oblivious to Tyler, Sadie and Sam all finding each other which was bad. He didn't know that they had each other. He'd feel so much better. Sam thought Freddie had little Maddie but he didn't.

No one did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, compared to how often I'm updating Vulnerability, I've really been neglecting this one. Anyway, thanks for the readers/supporters/reviewers and I hope you enjoy. PS follow my twitter: PurpleElevators for updates on my stories etc.**

**Freddie's POV**

For the seventh time in one night, I woke up again thanks to recurring dreams. They weren't nightmares, no. They were literally memories my family and I shared. They were nice dreams, but with the thought of me maybe never having to see them again was daunting.

I took a deep breath and took off my wedding band, holding it close to my chest. I wished I had a photo with me right now. Whether it'd be one of just the kids, one of Sam or one of us all together, I didn't care. I just wanted them close to me in some way.

The light was shining through the broken rooms which signified morning. Usually in a morning, if the kids were up to it, they'd come barging in and waking Sam and me up. Tyler grew out of it but Maddie and Sadie didn't. Especially on Christmas though. Even Tyler was up to that. The three of them would sneak into Sam and mine's bedroom and Maddie would shake us awake, Tyler would holler in our ears and little Sadie would jump on the bed.

I wanted that more than anything. I wanted to be pressed up against my gorgeous wife and then I wanted my amazing kids to wake us up like Christmas morning.

I remembered one night, a few years ago, when Tyler was nine, Maddie was three and Sadie was only one, and there was a thunderstorm. Sam was always terrified of thunderstorms as I learnt when we were younger. I used to tease her about it but then she broke my wrist so I never spoke another word. But when we started dating and if one us slept over and there was ever a thunderstorm, she'd always be snuggled against me like she wanted protecting. Of course, that didn't change much.

_The storm raged outside the window and I could hear the pitter patter of the raindrops battering against the walls of our house and the thunder rumbling like Sam's stomach if she had gone more than three hours without food. I tried ignoring it but it was getting infuriating._

_Sam had drifted to sleep not long ago and was now curled up against me in her slumber as soft snores escaped her mouth. I pulled her close to me, shutting my eyes and trying to sleep some more. Damn this storm to hell._

_"Mom, Dad," I heard our nine year old whisper in the dark and I raised my head to see him carrying Sadie with one hand and holding Madelyn's hand with the other._

_"Why aren't you three asleep?" I asked them quietly._

_"We can't sleep," Maddie replied. "The storm's scary."_

_Of course, they inherited that from their mother as I wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, just annoyed by the noise of them especially if I needed my sleep to wake up early for work tomorrow._

_"It's past midnight," I reminded them._

_"Well Sadie and Maddie were really scared so I thought we should come to you and Mom," Tyler explained and I gave him an incredulous look._

_Tyler had many fears but would never admit them. He was scared of needles, spiders, snakes, graveyards, clowns and storms. He pulled off the tough boy act but Sam and I could always see through it. Very much like his mother in a way. Tried to be hard, but I was always able to notice the truth._

_"So it was just your sisters that were scared?" I questioned my son._

_"Yes," he nodded and I chuckled, sitting up and putting on the lamp, holding my arms out._

_"C'mere," I said to my kids and Maddie ran up to me, jumping on the bed and Tyler walked over to us, handing me Sadie who I put on my lap and I shuffled up so Tyler could get on the bed._

_"Freddie...what...going on?" Sam asked groggily, her voice thick and muffled as she opened her eyes._

_"Kids are scared of the storm," I informed._

_"I'm not. I'm just here for Sadie and Maddie," Tyler added._

_"If you're not scared then you can go back to your room," I teased._

_The thunder shook again as Sam sat up and Sadie gasped, clutching my pyjama top and Maddie grabbed onto Sam who wrapped her up in her arms. Tyler also gripped onto my arm and I gave him a look._

_"I think I'll stay here," he said._

_"Mommy, why is the storm loud?" Maddie asked._

_"I don't know, sweetie," Sam replied, stroking Madelyn's brown hair._

_"Is it because the storm's angry?"_

_"Storm's don't get angry, stupid," Tyler butt in and Maddie pouted._

_"Ty," Sam warned just as the thunder roared again, this time horrendously loud and Sadie burst into tears._

_"Baby, it's okay," I said to her, cradling her in my arms and Tyler crawled over me to sit between me and Sadie who was sat beside Sam._

_"Daddy, it's scary," Maddie said to me._

_"Lay down, try and get some sleep," I whispered and she lay down, snuggling into her mother and Tyler lay down next to me. I held Sadie in my arms where she was comfortable enough to sleep._

_"Can you tell us a story?" Maddie asked quietly._

_"Sure, princess," I responded and I felt Sadie rest her head on my chest. "Once upon a time in a far away land there was a king who married his beautiful queen with the biggest appetite around, she could eat a barn out of house and home," I started, looking over at Sam who rolled her eyes._

_"Is that Mom?" Tyler asked._

_"Sure is," I answered, winking at my wife who shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, the kind and queen were happily married and loved each other very much and soon later, they had a baby son. A prince. The prince was loud and always getting into trouble. He was a lot like his mother, with a huge appetite for eight, and wasn't afraid of anything! Except needles, spiders, snakes, graveyards, clowns and storms."_

_"Is that Tyler, Daddy?" Madelyn giggled._

_"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed._

_"And a few years later, the queen gave birth to another baby. This time the baby was a girl and a princess. She was very pretty and very, very sweet. Her big brother loved the princess very much and the princess loved her brother. The two of them were very close and another addition to the family was when the youngest baby was born. And she was an angel."_

_"Me!" Sadie exclaimed._

_"Yeah, honey, it is you," I smiled at the toddler who was beaming up at me but then resumed lying against my chest. "The children were the most amazing children in the land but were always running their parents ragged. Everything was perfect. But one night, there was an almighty storm which tore apart the land."_

_Sadie gasped and as did Maddie and Sam simply kissed her head and I held Sadie closer to me._

_"The king and queen needed to protect their kids so they gathered them up and tried to flee but the storm was wild. Then a big, angry dragon came and started chasing them," I continued. "The prince, who even though was scared of storms, was very brave and helped his daddy in fighting off the dragon whilst the queen protected the princesses. The king and prince slayed the dragon and the storm passed. The land was safe again and the family returned to their castle. The prince and princesses were very brave and the dragon, or the storm, never came back again," I finished._

_It was quiet for a minute and I realised that the raging rain from outside had died down to soothing raindrops and the storm and turned into a soft wind._

_"Looks like the storm's gone away," Sam said to the kids._

_"It was because of Daddy's story," Madelyn grinned._

_"And because I slayed the dragon," Tyler added._

_"Dragon!" Sadie squealed happily._

_"Alright, kids, come on, get some sleep," I said, laying Sadie down next to Tyler and me. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she gave me a big grin._

_"Night-night," she said, blowing me a kiss._

_"Night, angel," I replied._

_"Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mom," Tyler said._

_"Night, son."_

_"Night, Dragon Slayer," Sam replied._

_"Night, Mommy and Daddy," Madelyn said._

_"Night, baby," Sam replied._

_"Night, Maddie," I said and I looked over to Sam. "Night, sweetheart."_

_"Love you," she smiled._

_"Love you too." And I switched off the lamp, snuggling into the bed._

_"Daddy," Madelyn whispered._

_"What's up, princess?" I whispered back._

_"That was the best story ever."_

_I smirked. "I know."_

I smiled, thinking back to that night four years ago. It seemed like yesterday but at the same time it felt like a lifetime ago.

I still had hope though. My wife and my kids weren't quitters, they were fighters. Regardless of what happens.

But I couldn't help worry. Especially for Maddie and Sadie. Sam was a grown woman and Tyler was a teenager. Sure, I was worried SICK about them but if I was brutally honest; they had more of a chance than my daughters do. And that really sucks.

I remembered when Sam told me she was pregnant with our first born child. With Madelyn, we'd been trying and Sadie was a bit of a surprise but since Tyler was our first and that we hadn't even been married a year, that was more of a shock.

_I walked up to mine and Sam's apartment, holding a bouquet of flowers. We'd been married four months and so far, things were perfect. Everything about being married was perfect. Actually knowing that Sam and I were MARRIED was so amazing. She was Sam Benson! Benson!_

_I opened the front door where Sam was sat on the couch and I smiled, approaching my beautiful wife, bending down to give her a long kiss._

_"Hey, baby," I greeted her._

_"Hi," she replied but something seemed off about her._

_"Bought you these," I said, handing her the bouquet and she grinned, taking them from me and kissing me again._

_"They're so pretty," she commented._

_"Like you," I responded and she smiled but something seemed so...weird about her today. Well the past few days. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," she replied quickly, standing up. "I'm gonna go put these in a vase." I watched her disappear and a moment later she came back into my view and I folded my arms, staring at her. "What?"_

_"You," I said pointedly. "What's up?"_

_Sam sighed and she shifted her weight to one foot. "Sit down."_

_I gulped. What was going on? Was she ending things? No she wouldn't be. We're in love and happy. But I sat down anyway and Sam sat next to me. Before I could ask her what was going on, she lifted up one of the couch pillows and grabbed something in her hand. Sam then turned back to me and handed me what looked like eight sticks._

_I was about to ask her what it was when I read what they each said. Positive. That only meant..._

_I looked at Sam's flat stomach and back at her face where she nodded._

_"Surprise," she said softly._

_"You're pregnant?" I asked quietly and Sam nodded._

_It took me a minute to register it before a huge grin broke out on my face._

_"Sam...this...this is amazing!" I exclaimed._

_"You don't think it's too early?" she asked and I shook my head._

_"No!" I retorted. "Come here!" I brought her into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. "When did you find out?"_

_"Couple days ago," Sam mumbled and I pulled away to look at her, cupping her face._

_"Why didn't you tell me a couple days ago?" I asked._

_"I thought it was too early. I didn't know how. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be," I shook my head. "We're...having a baby!"_

_Sam then smiled widely and kissed me. "We're gonna be parents."_

_I grinned, pushing Sam onto her back and pulling up her t-shirt, kissing her stomach._

_"That's my baby in there. That's our baby," I commented._

_"Baby Benson," Sam smiled. "This is...so crazy."_

_"I know. I knew it would happen someday but actually...it's indescribable."_

_"I know," Sam responded and I kissed her again._

_"I love you so much, Mrs Benson," I told her._

_"I love you too, Mr Benson. More than you'll ever know."_

_I smiled, resting my hand on Sam's stomach. "And I love you too," I said to it._

We'd been so ill-prepared. Sam going into labour nearly gave me a heart attack, especially since we hadn't packed an overnight bag or anything.

All our children's births had been memorable. Tyler being first, Madelyn being the longest but Sadie's birth was the craziest. It was one in the morning when Sam went into labour and I still remember it.

_Sam and I were peacefully asleep in bed, her back pressed against my chest and my arms around her, one hand resting above her baby bump. I felt our unborn child kick beneath my hand. With all our kids, we never found out the gender, wanting to be surprised and I was eager to see what Baby Benson Number Three was going to be._

_Sam stirred until I felt her jolt up, shaking me awake in panic._

_"Freddie!" she whisper/shouted and I groaned, waking up._

_"What?"_

_"My water broke," she exclaimed and my eyes popped open, sitting up and turning on the lamp._

_"What?! Here?! In our bed?!" I exclaimed and Sam glared at me, hitting my chest._

_"Yes here!" she yelled._

_"Okay...right...let's get you to the hospital then," I said, standing up and helping Sam to her feet. "You have any contractions yet?"_

_"No, not yet," she replied, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach._

_"Okay...just hang in there," I told her. "Let me grab the overnight bag." I picked up the duffel bag beside mine and Sam's wardrobe and I walked back over to my wife. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly._

_"This is it," she said. "Number three."_

_"Yup," I grinned. "Still betting it's a boy."_

_"It's a girl. I'm holding the baby, I can sense it!"_

_"Okay, whatever you say, let's get you to the hospital."_

_Sam waddled into the hall and I went into Madelyn's room, waking her up._

_"Daddy, I'm tired," she murmured._

_"We gotta go to the hospital. Mommy's going to have the baby," I told her and she woke up instantly,_

_"Baby!" she cried and I laughed, picking her up and carrying her to the hall where Sam was._

_"Contractions?" I asked my wife who shook her head and I put Maddie down as she ran over to her mother. Next I went into Tyler's room, waking him up. "We need to go to the hospital, your mom's about to have the baby."_

_"Now?" Tyler groaned._

_"Yes now, come on," I responded and Tyler reluctantly got out of bed, getting to his feet. I helped Sam down the stairs and into the car where she sat in the back with Maddie._

_The drive to the hospital was okay I guess. Sam's first contraction was halfway there and Maddie got scared she was hurting._

_We rushed into the birthing wing and soon got Sam a room._

_The actual birth was really quick but the build up wasn't. I had called Carly who rushed over, leaving her daughter with her husband and was waiting with Tyler and Maddie in the waiting room. Maddie being Maddie walking looking for the bathroom since Carly drifted off and managed to get lost. Tyler got busted by security after trying to take some snacks from the cafeteria and Sam almost killed a nurse._

_But after all that, Sadie Kay Benson was brought into the world. We named her Sadie as mine and Sam's names mashed together would equal either Sadie or Seddie and we didn't fancy calling our daughter that. Plus our middle names, Joy and Karl, mashed up made Kay so we named her Sadie Kay and just as well since her persona was both my personality and Sam's._

_"I win the bet," Sam said softly looking up at me._

_"I know," I smirked, kissing her._

_"Baby!" Madelyn squealed as Carly led her and Tyler into the room._

_She ran up to the bed and looked at her new baby sister who was peacefully sleeping in Sam's arms._

_"Baby's pretty," Maddie commented._

_"Isn't she?" Sam smiled, looking down at our new daughter._

_"Wow, she's so tiny," Tyler said as he stood by his mother._

_"She's like a little baby bean," Madelyn cooed._

_"Not quite, honey," I smiled and Carly came over, grinning._

_"She's perfect," she said and Sam beamed._

_"Wanna hold her?"_

_"Can I?"_

_Sam carefully passed Sadie onto Carly who looked down at her in awe. Tyler was next to hold her and then Maddie who sat on the chair with me helping her._

_"Daddy, what is baby called?" Madelyn asked._

_"Sadie. Sadie Kay," I answered._

_"That's a pretty name."_

_"You gonna be a good big sister?" I asked Maddie, kneeling in front of her. "Because Sadie's going to need you when she grows up."_

_"I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"_

_"I know you will, princess," I grinned, kissing my eldest daughter's forehead._

I may never be able to call Madelyn princess again. Or call Sadie 'angel.' Or Tyler 'buddy'. I might never be able to kiss Sam again. Or be with her. Or be with any of them.

And that hurt. Bad.

**Sam's POV**

I groaned as I woke up, my back aching as well as my legs. I woke up and let out a shaky breath. Nope. It wasn't a dream. I closed my eyes again, hoping to be in bed with my husband when I re-opened my eyes. I wanted to be in his arms, his warmth radiating onto my body. I wanted him to hold me protectively and I wanted our children to be with us. I wanted my family back.

I opened my eyes.

The soggy wetland was still there. I could see the water from far out but where I was, the water wasn't deep. It looked more like mud now anyway.

I stroked Sadie's hair as she remained asleep on my lap. I could handle this...sort of. Tyler could...not really...but Sadie...she had no hope. She was five years old. This shouldn't be happening. She should be safe. They all should be. We all should be! It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to my kids.

Tyler lay asleep on the branch beside me and I blinked back tears. This wasn't fair at all! I reached down with one hand, the other holding Sadie close to me, and I stroked my son's brown messy hair. His strong resemblance to his father brought me to tears again. It was like I was looking at a thirteen year old version of my husband. I had my locket in my pocket after Sadie had handed it to me and I got it out.

I looked at the picture of the kids. They were all grinning widely and looked so happy and so perfect. Then I looked at the picture of Freddie and me and more tears formed in my eyes. It was at our wedding and we were looking at each other with such love.

I could feel his lips on mine and I grazed my fingers across my lips. And the way he held me in his arms, like no harm could ever come to me. I could hear his laugh and his husky voice whisper in my ear sweet nothings. I could see his smile and how contagious it is. I could feel my neck tingling as he planted wet kisses on it and I could feel myself getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

_I blushed as Freddie stared at me with love, our faces touching. We didn't say anything. We just remained looking at each other with such passion. He caressed my face and I smiled a little. The music was blanketing us and I could feel everyone's eyes on us._

_It was our wedding day._

_Freddie and I were sharing our first dance as husband and wife. His arms were around me and mine were around his._

_I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I never wanted us to split up. Ever. I felt Freddie softly graze his lips across mine and our foreheads were pressed against each other._

_That night we spent it in each other's arms. It was perfect. It felt so amazing. I looked up at my husband, my fingers lightly trailing across his handsome stubble and I leaned up to kiss him._

_I then felt my cheeks get wet. My husband asked why I was crying. I told him I was happy. So happy. He told me he loved him and I replied with an I love you too._

I may never have the chance to be like that with my husband. I missed him already. This wasn't like when he went away on business. I knew he was coming back. This time I don't know if he's dead or not.

And I missed my Madelyn. Was she safe? Was she okay? Oh god, I felt like throwing up.

I felt Sadie stir and she soon opened her eyes, rubbing them. She took one look at the scenery and gasped, burying her head in my chest and I stroked her hair. Poor girl. She was too young to go through this.

"Mommy, I wanna go home," she said, sniffling.

"Soon, baby, soon," I assured her, although I didn't know at all.

"Mom?"

I looked down and saw Tyler looking up at me.

"Hey, Ty," I smiled and he looked around. He looked so afraid. "How're you feeling?"

"Hungry," he grumbled.

"Me too," Sadie pouted.

"Same," I agreed. I hadn't eaten since the wave hit. We were about to eat and there was simply bread on the table. I really needed some food. Or at least had to get my kids some. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're gonna start walking and see if anyone can help us or whatever and whilst we're walking, we need to look for food. Not random pieces of food in the water, but canned stuff for example. Anything with a seal so no water would be able to get in."

"Okay," Tyler and Sadie both said.

"I'm gonna need you both to be really strong," I said to the both of them and Sadie looked up at me with her blue eyes and Tyler with his big brown ones. Freddie's eyes. "This is...really hard. We...we don't know where your sister or your dad is but...whilst we're looking for someplace safe we need to look for them."

"We will," Tyler replied.

"And if we do get somewhere safe, you both need to listen to me and do whatever I say. If I say stay there, you stay there, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good," I responded. "We better get down."

Tyler got down first, carefully bringing himself onto the soggy, wet ground. I handed him Sadie who he got hold of and I got down after. Tyler handed me his sister and I put Sadie on my back where it would be easier for me to walk.

"Sadie, are you in any pain?" I asked my daughter and she shook her head.

"I just want to go home."

"We are, sweetie," I told her and then looked over at Tyler. "Ty, are you in pain?"

"My arm stings a little but it's nothing more than what it would be if I got it caught on something back home though," he answered.

"Tell me if you're in really bad pain," I said to him.

"I will. What about you?"

"I'm okay, baby," I responded. I wasn't in physical pain but I was in the worst emotional pain I'd ever been in.

"Dad and Maddie are okay," he assured me.

"How do you know I'm thinking of them?"

"Who else are you thinking of?"

"Good point. And...I can't help it," I confessed.

"Me either. But Dad...Dad's so strong and Madelyn's a fighter. They're okay. I know it."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

**General POV**

Madelyn Benson looked around in fright. All she knew was she was on some sort of truck with a few other people on there.

"Are you okay?"

Madelyn turned her head to see an elderly woman looking at her. Maddie's eyes grew and she felt tears form in them. She wanted her mom and dad.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Madelyn asked.

"We're finding them. We need to get you to shelter," the woman informed her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Annoushka," the lady replied.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Madelyn asked again.

"We will find them. Okay?"

"But...where am I?"

"We are going somewhere safe. We won't hurt you. We are taking you to a safe place and we can try and find your family."

"Okay."

Madelyn had been separated from her father when the wave hit and had gone under for a long while. She was covered in cuts which had been tended to by the foreigners who were searching for people they could help on their way to shelter.

Annoushka and her friends had found Madelyn passed out, nearby a tree. She wasn't badly injured but she was alone.

Just like her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

"Mommy, I'm tired," Sadie complained as she tightened her grip on me from behind whilst I was giving her a piggyback.

"Honey, you're not even walking," I reminded her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she groaned, resting her head on my shoulder.

Tyler was at the front, guiding us to wherever we could find. The ground was sloppy and muddy and the scenery was broken.

"Sadie, we all are!" Tyler hollered and Sadie pouted, burying her face in my neck.

"Baby, we're gonna try and get some food," I assured my shaking daughter.

"Mommy," Sadie sniffled and I turned my head to look at her. She was crying. I sighed and carefully moved her so I was holding her from the front. She wrapped her legs around me.

"Sadie, what's up?" I asked softly, still walking.

"I'm cold," she murmured and I held her close to me, trying to warm her up. If I was wearing a jacket or something, I would've given it to her but I was only in a dress.

Tyler stopped walking, yanked off his shirt and handed it to Sadie.

"Ty..." I started.

"Just...put it on Sadie. I'm fine, honestly," he said and I sighed. Not dropping my daughter, I slipped Tyler's shirt over Sadie. It was huge on her, obviously, but she snuggled into it, giving her brother a smile.

"Thank you," she told him.

"It's fine, Sadie," Tyler responded and we started to walk again.

Due to the amount of cologne Tyler had put on, I couldn't help but sniff the shirt. It was Freddie's cologne and smelled of him. I smiled. I rested my chin on top of Sadie's head as we continued walking through the wrecked island.

The kids were starved and as was I. I just hoped we could find food, clean water, shelter and someplace safe to go to. But beyond that, I hoped my husband and eldest daughter were okay.

"Mom!" Tyler cried.

"What-what's wrong?!" I exclaimed.

"Look!" he yelled, pointing to something.

I squinted.

"HEY!" Tyler screamed, trying to get their attention.

It was help. I felt a sigh if relief when I saw a truck speeding down what looked like a broken road. There wasn't much water round here, just sloppy mud.

Tyler then began to run towards the truck and I followed behind.

"Mommy, Mommy, run!" Sadie squealed.

"Baby, I am!"

We managed to catch up to the truck which had stopped for us. There were only a few people on there. Maybe two women and three men. The three men and one woman looked like foreigners but the other woman looked English.

I wasn't looking at them though.

"MOMMY!"

I handed Sadie to Tyler and opened out my arms./span/p

It was Madelyn.

She clambered out of the truck and ran into my embrace. I held her close to me, pressing tiny kisses all over her head and face. I noticed she was crying, and as was I. My grip on her tightened as I pressed her tight against me.

My baby was okay.

"Mama," she sniffled.

"Baby, I got you. I got you," I breathed, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you, mama," Maddie said, crying.

"Sweetie, I missed you so much!" I cried.

I pulled away to look at my daughter. She had a few horrible cuts but nothing too serious. I wiped away her tears and kissed both of her cheeks. I then looked up at one woman who Maddie was sat next to.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"No problem," she smiled. "These all your children?"

"Yeah. My...my uh...son is...that's Tyler, my son. And my other daughter, Sadie."

"They're very beautiful. You still looking for your husband?"

"Yes," I responded.

I felt Maddie let go of me and I turned to see her rushing over to her siblings. Tyler put Sadie down and the three of them were all hugging each other. I smiled.

"We are going to shelter. You and your children may come with us. We will try and look for your husband as well," the lady said.

"Thank you," I smiled, standing up. "Uh...I didn't catch your name."

"Anoushka. And this is Alex, Gregorio, and Gio. And you?"

"Sam," I responded.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Bring your children and get in," Anoushka said and Tyler handed me Sadie whom I placed on the truck and I helped Maddie onto it. Tyler clambered on before I did.

Madelyn scooted over to me and Sadie crawled into my lap. Tyler sat opposite us and gave me a smile.

My arm went around Maddie who snuggled next to me and Sadie snuggled into my chest.

I was so happy I had found Maddie. At least I felt better that she wasn't hurt. At least I could protect my children. I just wished Freddie was here too. Or I could at least get into contact with him and tell him we're safe. I just hope he is too.

But I had all our kids and we were going to safety. That was the important part.

My daughters soon dozed off and Anoushka placed a blanket over us as well as Tyler who looked awfully tired.

"Anoushka," I said softly and she turned her head. "I don't want to be rude, but do you have anything to eat? The kids and I...we haven't eaten in so long and-"

"Of course," Anoushska smiled and she went into a basket, pulling out four oranges and some bread. I sighed in relief when she handed them to me.

"Thank you."

I carefully woke my kids up after that.

"Ty...eat," I said, handing him an orange and some bread.

"Oh thank god!" he hollered, diving into the food but only managed to eat half an orange and half of his bread. He gave the rest to his sisters. "I'm that not hungry," he told me when I gave him a look.

I peeled the oranges for Maddie and Sadie and Maddie ate hers slow, like she wanted to save it whereas Sadie gulped it all down. I gave my bread to the girls as well as half my orange, eating the other half for myself.

"You should eat some more," Gio told me.

"The kids are hungry," I explained, handing my last pieces of orange to Sadie who was asking for it.

"So are you."

"I'd rather go hungry than have my children go hungry."

"I see," Gio said.

I lay my head back in exhaustion. Sadie and Maddie were chatting away about something and I smiled. I was glad they could have a real conversation and not be thinking about this. They were young and they shouldn't have to go through this.

I set Sadie down and she and her sister snuggled up to each other, babbling excitedly to each other about something. The two were ridiculously close even if they bickered a lot.

I scooted over to Tyler and my arm went around him. Almost like he was a baby again, he snuggled into my chest and I stroked his messy brown hair, kissing him on the top of his head.

"You feeling okay?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No," he moaned.

"What...are you in pain?"

"My stomach hurts," he replied.

"Tyler, you barely ate," I reminded him.

"I know...I just...my stomach doesn't feel too-"

But before he could finish, Tyler pulled away from me and leaned over the truck, throwing up.

I got to my knees, rubbing his back as he carried on puking.

When Tyler finished, he wiped his mouth and collapsed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he lay there.

"He must've swallowed something," Alex told me.

"He'll be okay, right?" I asked her.

"Well, we're going to shelter. There's a hospital there and we'll get him checked out just in case. It's probably nothing serious but just to be on the safe side."

"Okay," I replied and felt Tyler fall asleep. I kissed his forehead.

Sadie and Maddie had fallen asleep too and had the blanket wrapped around them.

"You're looking for your husband?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"How long you been married?"

"Thirteen years. Fourteen in a couple days."

I sighed. It was mine and Freddie's anniversary in a couple days. If we didn't find each other, then we'd be spending our fourteenth alone. And that sucked.

"Wow...a long time then?"

"Yeah."

I then remembered my locket. I left it by the tree. I blinked back tears. That was what I had left of Freddie. At least I still had my ring though. But that locket meant so much to me. Inside were the four most important people in the world to me. The four people I loved most.

My amazing husband and our three wonderful children.

"You'll find him," Alex assured me.

"I hope. What about you?"

"I came here on a business trip. I'm single and don't have family really. Well I have my dad, but that's it. My mom died a while ago so I really need to get back to him."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You're kids are beautiful," Alex commented. "So...Tyler must look like his dad then? I see nothing of you in him."

"Yeah we hear that a lot," I chuckled. "He's a spitting image of my husband. Maddie also looks like him."

"Wow...you're husband must be handsome," Alex teased.

"He is," I laughed, thinking about Freddie.

"You okay? Sorry, bad question."

"I'm alright I guess. I mean, my kids are okay, which is good. But I just can't help but be scared for Freddie, my husband."

"That's understandable," Alex said, giving me a small smile. "Why don't you get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Okay," I replied and held Tyler closer to me as I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

**Freddie's POV**

"You coming, Freddie?" Jacob hollered.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, strapping the backpack onto me.

Jacob and I were going out to find our wives and my kids. We had filled our backpacks with food, drink and anything we would need which we got from the broken hotel. The rest of the people here were going to shelter whereas Jacob and I were not and looking for our families.

"Ready," I said to Jacob as I approached him.

"Let's go."

The two of us walked and walked until we reached were the ground was just mud. There were many trees round her and washed up palm trees.

My mind kept wandering to Sam and the kids. I just hoped that they were okay. I couldn't bare it if they weren't.

_"Daddy!" Madelyn cried, grabbing onto my leg. She was only three years old._

_"Hey, princess," I grinned, bending down to kiss her on the forehead._

_"Come play," she urged, grabbing my hand and she dragged me into the living room where her play kitchen was. "Sit," she ordered and I sat down on the floor whilst she went into her kitchen._

_"What're you doing?" I asked Maddie._

_"Making food."_

_"She wants to be like Mommy," Sam smirked from behind, carrying nine month old Sadie who was babbling to herself._

_"Hey," I grinned at her and she smiled, coming around to sit next to me._

_"Wanna go to dada?" Sam asked little Sadie in her baby voice and our daughter held out her arms. I picked her up and placed her in my lap._

_"I made food!" Maddie exclaimed and gave me and Sam plates. She also handed Sadie a toy bottle who took it as her chance to try and eat it._

_"It's not for eating, baby," I chuckled, taking the bottle off Sadie who started to play with my collar._

_Just then, we heard eight year old Tyler come clambering down the stairs wearing his swimming flippers and goggles._

_"What are you wearing, Ty?" Sam asked him._

_"I'm going swimming," he announced._

_"We don't have a pool," I told my son._

_"We have a hose pipe," Tyler told me and before I could stop him, he ran outside._

_"I should probably go get him," Sam sighed, standing up and handing her plate back to Maddie. "Thank you, sweetie. It was very good."_

_"I know," Maddie grinned and Sam smiled at her, bending down to brush her lips across mine. "Yuck!" Madelyn cringed as she watched Sam and me kiss. Sam pulled away from me and walked outside._

_"Daddy, I show you my picture now!" Maddie squealed and she ran up to her room._

_I got up and laid on the couch and Sadie laid on my chest, poking my face and giggling._

_"What are you doing?" I asked Sadie, grinning._

_Sadie kept poking my face and she kept laughing._

_"Alright, angel, you're gonna end up poking me in the eye," I told her, taking her hands._

_Sadie slapped my hands and began fiddling with my collar, babbling to herself. She was at that stage where she couldn't stay still and she couldn't stop babbling._

_"Daddy, look!" Maddie cried, running towards me and she handed me a piece of paper._

_I looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of us all. There was Sam holding Sadie, Tyler holding a...donut? And me holding Maddie's hand who was wearing a crown. Sadie also had a halo on top of her head._

_"This is amazing, honey," I told her, sitting up and putting Sadie in my lap, showing her the picture. "Look, Sadie. Do you like what Maddie drew?"_

_Sadie squealed and tried to grab the picture._

_I put Sadie on the couch where she patted her hands on the couch pillows._

_"I'm gonna go out this on the fridge," I said to Maddie and walked into the kitchen, putting the picture on the fridge door._

_"Do you like it, Daddy?" Madelyn asked me and I nodded, scooping her up._

_"I love it, princess."_

"You're zoning out," Jacob commented.

"Sorry," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV**

I rubbed Tyler's back comfortingly as he threw up again.

We weren't moving as Anoushka, Greg and Gio had gone to get gas.

"Mom, I'm fine," he grumbled, pushing me away.

"No, you're not. Look, we're going to shelter soon and you'll be able to go to the hospital," I argued.

"I'm not going to a hos-" but before he could finish his sentence, Tyler was throwing up again an my eyes widened to saucers when I spotted some sort of metal come out of my son's mouth. It could be a set of keys or scrap, but whatever it was, it was making my son cough up blood.

"He needs to get to a hospital now!" Alex cried from behind me.

"Don't you fucking think I know that!" I screamed.

"I'm only helping!"

"Yeah?! Not really!" I yelled.

Alex scowled at me. "He needs water," she muttered and jumped off the truck.

"Right you are going to a hospital whether you like it or not!" I snapped.

"No, Mom!" Tyler retorted.

"Yes Tyler!"

"I'm not Dad, you can't just bat your eyelashes and promise sex at the end of the night and I'll do what you want!"

"Wash your mouth out," I growled at my son.

"Why?!" he retorted.

"Don't talk about me and your father like that!" I yelled.

"Why not?! He's dead anyway!" Tyler hollered.

"Get out of my sight," I said softly.

Tyler didn't move.

"I said get out of my sight!" I shouted and Tyler glared at me.

"Happily! I don't want to be around you anyway!" With that, Tyler jumped off the truck and walked off.

I spotted Alex walk back and she frowned when she saw Tyler walk off. She put the glass of water on the truck.

"Want me to go see him?" Alex asked.

"I don't care...hey, listen. I'm sorry about..."

"It's fine, honestly," Alex responded. "You're going through bad stuff."

Alex then followed Tyler leaving me with my daughters.

"Stay here," I told Madelyn and Sadie.

"Mama!" Sadie said her arms going up.

"Baby, I'll be back in a minute," I told her.

"Kay-Kay," Sadie pouted and I kissed her forehead, running off.

I saw Tyler and Alex behind the garage and I stayed behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

"You're mom's going through hell right now with trying to stay strong for your kids and dealing with your missing father!" I heard Alex scold.

"Dad's dead," Tyler grumbled. "And we're ALL going through hell!"

"Put yourself in your mother's shoes," Alex ordered. "You're son is throwing up all the time and coughing blood, you're daughters are traumatised and want their father who is missing, you're dealing with the mourning of your spouse whom you should be spending tomorrow with as it's your fourteenth anniversary all in the middle of a tsunami!"

Alex paused.

Tyler didn't speak.

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, vomiting everywhere.

I gasped and ran towards him, kneeling down.

"It's okay, sweetie," I told him but he jerked me off him.

"Get off," Tyler spoke coldly and I shuffled back, hurt.

Tyler looked at me. A spitting image of his father. He stood up and wiped his mouth, running off and I sat back.

"He'll come round," Alex said.

I shrugged.

"It hurts."

"I know."

We stayed like that for some time.

"He's looks exactly like his father, you know."

**Freddie's POV**

Jacob and I collapsed by a nearby tree and caught our breaths.

I couldn't breathe. We'd been out walking for hours and only now we were having a break but we had no hope.

Except for one thing I had found. On the way here I spotted Madelyn's stuffed bunny, Miffy. It was drenched and smelt awful but I picked it up anyway.

It brought me strength.

I lay my head back and frowned when I feel it dig into something. My had goes behind my head and I grab a locket.

It was Sam's.

I gasped softly and opened it. On one side was a photo of our kids and the other was a photo of Sam and me on our wedding day.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"What?" Jacob asked, peering per my shoulder. "You're wife and kids?"

I nodded. "It's my wife's locket. She always wears it."

"They're beautiful," Jacob commented.

"I know," I said softly.

I closed the locket and pressed my lips to it.

Barely audible, I whispered, "I love you."

**Tyler's POV**

_"Tyler! Get off your ass and get over here!" Mom hollered from the beach where she, Dad and my sisters were._

_"I'm good!" I yelled back, my earphones blaring in my ears._

_Mom whispered something to Sadie who grinned and ran over to me, shaking my body._

_"Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" she said repeatedly._

_"Piss off," I grumbled._

_"Tyler!"_

_"What?!" I cried, yanking my earphones out of my ears._

_"Come play," Sadie pleaded, her blue eyes growing._

_"Fine," I said after a while and I stood up, kissing Sadie's forehead and picking her up, putting her on my back._

_I carried Sadie to the beach and she jumped off my back, going over to Madelyn and knocking over her sand castle._

_"Sadie!" Maddie screamed._

_"Oops," Sadie simply said._

_"Sadie, apologise," Dad told her._

_"Sorry," Sadie murmured._

_But that apology didn't make Madelyn's castle reappear._

_I went over to Maddie and helped rebuild her castle with the help of Dad as Mom and Sadie were playing in the sea._

_Sadie was throwing pebbles into the ocean not nearly throwing as far as Mom._

_"Tyler, look," Maddie said, grabbing my arm and I looked at our castle._

_"It's beautiful, Maddie," I grinned._

_"Kids, picture!" Dad hollered._

_Sadie ran over to us and plopped herself in my lap as the three of us grinned at the camera Dad was holding._

When you think back on the tiniest of memories which are so tiny, they are barely cast as memories and simply things we remember and you think about them so much that you miss them, then you know you're hurting. Simple things like you father picking you up from baseball practise and driving you home. Or your sister bringing you a pint of ice cream when you're in a bad mood. Or your mother holding you in her arms even though you're far too old.

Bad things come at once. They come when you're least expecting it. They come when you don't want them to. They are the last thing you'd think of. I remember choosing a well done steak from the beach menu with chilli fries and within the next minute, I'm underwater trying not to drown.

My mother does everything out of love, desperate for her children to feel love as she never did says my father. Every time she yelled at me for not cleaning up after myself or for not doing my homework, she did because she loves and cares. She treated me good. She treated us all good. Because she never wanted us to hurt like she did.

My dad would tell me about my mom and what things were like for her. Sometimes Aunt Carly would. Only because I never understood why she would look at my dad with such love whenever he'd be with us and because how she looked at us with love.

Aunt Carly used to tell me about how Mom was never really at her own home. Mom grew up dirt poor with a neglectful mother, a father who couldn't be bothered to stick around for her birth and a sister who lived halfway across the country whom she never spoke to. Dad says she couldn't love or trust.

My parents were very much in love and a blind man could see that. The way they were around each other spoke for itself. I found it disgusting sometimes how I could walk in on them kissing. But we were lucky, my sisters and me. We were lucky to have parents so devoted to the other and so in love. Dad thinks Mom is the most beautiful woman in the world and Mom says Dad still makes her feel like a princess and still got those girlish butterflies. In a way, Dad saved Mom from her home life. He taught her to love and trust.

My mother was stubborn and hard. She was also soft and loving. But I harboured her persona. The two of us fought sometimes but usually ended making up after a day. I rarely fought with my dad though. He was more neutral and not stubborn. In a way Mom was the fun parent but Dad was the easy parent. I could talk to both of them but some things were too sensitive for Mom.

I remembered one Father's Day and my sisters and me were spending time with Dad. I was only eight and Mom was in her room. I went upstairs and went to go see her.

_"Mom?" I asked, walking into my parents room where I saw my mother silently crying to herself. I grew concerned and ran over to her, jumping into her lap causing her surprise._

_"Ty, what're you doing? You should be with your dad," Mom said._

_"What's wrong Mama?" I questioned._

_"I'm just thinking, sweetie," Mom replied, hugging me close._

_"What about?"_

_Mom sighed. I looked up at her and wiped her tears, kissing her cheeks and she smiled down at me._

_"About my own dad," Mom explained._

_"Why don't we see him? We don't see Grandpa Benson because he died and Grandma Puckett comes sometimes but Grandma Benson is always coming. Did your dad die, Mom?"_

_Mom shook her head._

_"My dad didn't want to be a dad anymore," Mom said sadly._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he wasn't a nice man. He left my mom before I was born. I never got to see him."_

_"Why was he like that? Did he not like you?" I asked._

_"No," Mom said, one single year gliding down her cheek._

_"You can share my dad!" I cried, happily and Mom laughed._

_"Honey, your dad is my husband," she chuckled._

_"Don't be sad, Mama," I told her. "Your dad is a skunk bag."_

_"I taught you well," Mom grinned. "Come on, let's go eat Dad's Father's Day cake."_

_The two of us got off the bed and Mom wiped her tears as we walked down the stairs._

_Dad turned to us and I ran off towards my sisters. I looked behind me and my dad asked my mom something who nodded. I smiled when I saw my dad wrap his arms around my mom, kissing her._

I sighed. I missed Dad. Right now he'd be telling both me and Mom off for being so stubborn and telling us both to stop being babies and make up.

But Dad wasn't here. And I didn't know where he was.

I got back on the truck where Madelyn and Sadie were sat with Anoushka.

"Tyler you made Mommy sad," Sadie told me.

"Shut up, Sadie," I grumbled and my littlest sister gave me a dirty look and turned away from me.

I never fought with Madelyn, only Sadie. Probably because Sadie was like me and Mom and Maddie was like Dad. The three stubborn mules never got on well.

Maddie shuffled over to me and got into my lap.

"You know you're getting too old for my lap," I said to her.

"No I'm not," Madelyn said, shaking her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my sister.

"I miss Daddy. And I don't want you and Mommy to fight."

I sighed. "I miss Dad too. And me and Mom aren't fighting. We're just being silly."

"I don't like it," Madelyn pouted and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Are you sick?" Maddie asked.

"No. I just don't like the oranges," I lied.

"Everybody likes oranges."

"Not me."

"You're weird," Maddie told me.

"You're weirder," I grinned and Maddie frowned. "I'm kidding, you Mad Hatter."

I always called her that. It sort of came to me when she was born. Mom and Dad told me Madelyn could be shortened to Maddie and I instead said she could be the Mad Hatter. Sadie wanted a nickname so I called her goldilocks. Sometimes idiot or stupid.

"Mama!" Sadie cried and I turned my head to see Mom walking with Alex. She'd been crying. She avoided eye contact with me.

"Hey, baby," Mom said to Sadie and she pulled her into her arms.

"Tyler's being moody," Sadie commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Tyler's always moody," Mom replied.

"Oh wow, speak for yourself Mom!" I snapped.

"Stop it, Tyler," Mom said.

"Stop what?!" I cried. "We're all hurting not just you!"

I then saw the pain in her eyes. I saw that once before. When I was eight and Mom told me about her dad. But that pain went away when she saw Dad. But Dad's not here to take the pain away.

Mom didn't say anything, she just sat at the far end of the truck and rested her cheek on the top of Sadie's head.

Madelyn wriggled out of my lap and scurried over to Mom, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

I sighed.

Alex handed me a glass of water but didn't speak to me. She also handed one to my mother and both my sisters.

"Go easy on your mom," Alex told me, sitting next to me.

"She's not going easy on me," I retorted.

"She's trying. She only worries because she's scared. We're in the middle of a natural disaster and she has no clue where your dad is and she is trying to keep it together for you kids."

I rolled my eyes. "Saint Mother."

"Stop it, Tyler. Put yourself in her shoes. Your son is puking up blood, your daughters keep asking for their father who is missing and could be dead whilst in the middle of a tsunami and your anniversary with your spouse is tomorrow. What would you do?"

"You already said that," I reminded her.

"You never replied."

Alex left me thinking and she went over to Anoushka, leaving me to think.

I couldn't say much because before I knew it, I turned around and puked all over the floor below the truck. Immediately after, I felt my mom come up behind me and rub my hair, squeezing my shoulder in comfort also.

"I'm sorry," Mom said and I fell back into her embrace. She poured some water into my mouth and ran one hand through my hair.

My eyes got heavier and soon it got harder to keep my eyes open.

"Tyler, keep your eyes open," Mom told me, lightly slapping my cheeks.

But my eyes had already closed and I could no longer hear my mother cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Freddie's POV**

_"You look beautiful tonight," I commented, looking at Sam who was laid on the grass beside me._

_It was a crisp, spring evening and Sam and me were at the park. We were where it was just grass, flowers and trees and not the playground and it was pretty nice. There was a river by the hill we were laid on which was an added extra._

_"Thanks, nub. You don't look so bad yourself," Sam responded._

_I smiled at her and she took a hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers._

_"Why did you wanna bring me here?" Sam asked._

_"Because I love you," I replied, smiling at her and I stood up, taking her hands and standing her up too. "So much," I added._

_"I love you too," Sam responded._

_"I honestly see myself having a future with you. You're so amazing and you make my life greater each day. You never fail to make me smile and I really feel like the luckiest man alive to know you're mine. I love you, Sam. I really do. You're the most important person in my life and the most beautiful girl in the world. I know we're only young but I genuinely can't imagine my life without you. You keep me excited and you keep me on my toes. You drive me insane like no one else and I want to be driven insane for the rest of my life."_

_Sam covered her mouth with her hand and I swear I spotted a tear._

_"So in addition to all that mushiness," I started and I got down on one knee and presented Sam with a diamond engagement ring. "Samantha Joy-"_

_"Yes!" Sam cried before I could even ask her._

_"Will you marry me?" I grinned._

_Sam nodded._

_"Yes you big nub, now get up here and kiss me!" Sam squealed and I slid the ring onto her finger._

_She beamed and jumped up, her legs going around my waist as she kissed me._

_I held her close to me and I pressed her against one of the trees as we kissed. Sam kissed me hungrily and gripped onto my shirt. I put her down and spun her around._

_"I love you," she breathed._

_"I love you," I repeated and tangled my hand through her hair, kissing her again._

_We pulled away to get back to mine and Sam's shared apartment. I shut the door with my foot, still kissing Sam who had her arms around my neck._

_I caressed her cheek and pushed her onto the bed. I took Sam's chin in my hand and looked at her beautiful face._

_"I'm a lucky man," I commented softly._

_"I'm the lucky one," Sam argued._

_Sam pushed my hair back and rested her forehead against mine._

_"Baby," she purred into my ear, her voice husky which made my stomach flip flop and my inside tingle. "Make love to me."_

_I didn't reply, instead I pushed Sam onto her back after unzipping her dress._

_She looked breathtaking like this. Her breath was heavy and she looked up at me, her mouth turning into a smirk._

_I yanked off my shirt and pants, crawling on top of my fiancée._

_"You're so gorgeous," Sam told me, running her hands up my chest and I flipped us over, pulling Sam into my lap and she straddled me._

_Sam and I stared at each other._

_I kissed her neck and ran my hands up her back, unclasping her bra strap and Sam kissed me again, pushing me onto my back._

_"I love you so much," she breathed._

_"I love you too. I can't wait to be married to you."_

I woke up then. The locket was still in my palm and it had left a deep imprint in my hand from where I kept it all night. I opened it and looked at the photo of Sam and me.

Fourteen years ago today we'd be getting married. Fourteen years ago today, Sam became my wife. And she wasn't here to celebrate with me.

I sighed.

There was no use thinking about it. I needed to get off my ass and find my wife and kids.

Jacob knew today was mine and Sam's anniversary and I didn't speak at all. We just got up and started walking. I had Maddie's bunny in my backpack and Sam's locket around my neck after I had fixed it. I couldn't stop myself from constantly opening it and looking at the two photos.

**Sam's POV**

_"Freddie," I giggled, my eyes still closed as I felt my husband as of yesterday kiss my neck._

_"What?" Freddie asked innocently and I moaned I felt our bare chests rub together as Freddie climbed on top of me, capturing my lips with his._

_My hand ran up Freddie's back, curling my fingers in his hair when I reached the top of his head. Freddie used one arm to scoop me up and kiss me._

_"You look beautiful first thing in the morning," Freddie commented, playing with my hair._

_"Shut up and kiss me," I simply said, my hand going to the back of his head as I hungrily kissed him. "Mmm, I love you so much, Mr Benson."_

_"I love you more Mrs Benson," Freddie responded._

The fact that I may never get to be like that with my husband sucked. I really hoped he was okay. Was he though? What if he died?!

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked me.

I shook my head.

Yesterday Tyler had blacked out but woke up last night and was now sleeping. I ran my fingers through his hair-a spitting image of my husband.

"We're at shelter!" Anoushka hollered and the truck came to a halt. I looked around. It was a giant rooftop building. Literally a roof which pillars to stand it up. That was the hospital. The place was busy, people crawling everywhere.

"Ew," Sadie commented, looking at the place.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her, wincing when I said baby. I called Freddie baby.

"People," she simply said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Gio and Greg and Anoushka got off the truck.

"We wish you best," Anoushka told me and Alex before walking off.

"Wow okay," Alex murmured.

I got Sadie off the truck and she hugged my legs, hiding behind them. She wasn't good in big crowds.

Madelyn jumped off too but luckily she was okay in big places with people.

"I'll grab Tyler," Alex said, scooping my son up who still lay asleep.

I picked up Sadie who buried her face in the crook of my neck. Freddie's place.

Madelyn grabbed my hand and the five of us marched through the crowds of sobbing, bleeding people. Some were having their family reunions and I felt angry. Why should they get their happy ending and not me and my kids?

Tyler woke up and I turned my head to see him. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up puking everywhere.

"We need a doctor!" Alex yelled out and Madelyn gripped my hand harder.

"Nurse!" I hollered.

Two women who I presumed were nurses rushed over to us and placed my son on a gurney.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked as they ran him down the halls with me and Alex following them. Alex was carrying Madelyn instead of me holding her hand.

The nurses didn't respond. They just placed him in the middle of a room full of other patients.

"He needs to rest little while," one nurse said. "If he gets worse, we take a look at him."

"But he needs looking at now!"

"He is too weak right now. We look at him soon."

"Soon isn't good enough!" I screamed.

"Mom..." Tyler groaned and I looked down at him. "Stop."

"We check on him later." The nurses then left.

"Bitches," I muttered as they walked away.

I sat on the foot of the bed with Sadie in my lap and I looked at Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Shit," he mumbled. Normally I'd scold him for swearing in front of his sisters but I let this one slide.

I sat Sadie and Madelyn down on the foot of the bed and I knelt in front of Tyler, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing my boy's forehead. My boy who was sick. My boy who resembled his father so much, it was like I'd gone back in time. Of course, Tyler was taller than Freddie had been at his age but he still looked exactly like him.

"Don't be," Tyler replied.

I blinked back tears.

Tyler took my hand. "I'm sorry I said Dad was dead. I shouldn't have. He's out there. I know it."

"I forgive you," I said softly.

"Fourteen years is pretty big," Tyler commented. I nodded.

"It is," I agreed. I rested my cheek on the bed. "I wish he was here."

"Me too," Tyler said and I looked up at him.

I didn't bother to brush away my tears.

"Don't cry, Mama," Tyler said and I let out a choked sob, my arms going around my son.

"I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you too," Tyler said.

"Get some rest," I whispered, tangling one hand through his hair.

Tyler nodded.

Alex dragged up two chairs.

"Here," she said and I took one, sitting on it at the head of the bed.

Sadie and Maddie jumped off the bed and sat on my knees. One on one knee. My arms went around my daughters and I kissed the top of both of their heads.

I lay my head back, closing my eyes and feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey," Alex said taking my hand. "We'll find him."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Can you...can you watch the kids? I'm going to try and find the restroom."

"Sure," Alex smiled and I carefully stood up, placing the girls comfortably on the chair.

I smiled when they snuggled up to each other.

"I'm just going to the toilet, girls," I told them and they nodded tiredly. It was pretty early in the morning.

I searched for the toilets and when I found them, I went into a cubicle and broke down in fits of tears. I slid down the toilet wall, sobbing hysterically.

"Freddie!" I gasped out. "Freddie!"

I took off my wedding ring and clutched it to my chest as I cried, screaming out like I was in pain.

It hurt. It physically hurt not being with my husband like this. On our special day. In the middle of a natural disaster with our sick son. He could be dead! He could be in so much pain right now!

I lay my head back.

"Freddie..." I whispered. "I miss you."

I had to think about my kids though. With great effort, I got to my feet and opened the cubicle door. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my cheeks were tear stained. Turning on the tap, I washed my face and dried it. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead in my hands and took a deep breath.

Freddie would want me to stay strong, wherever he is. I slid my ring back on my finger and lifted my index finger to my lips and then touching the ring with it.

"I love you," I breathed.

After drying my eyes and smoothing down my hair, I went back out and walked over to where my children and Alex were.

The girls were asleep on one of the chairs so I dragged up another one, sitting between my daughters and my son's bed who was also asleep.

"You're really brave, you know," Alex commented and I scoffed. "You are. You're taking care of your young children who have been through hell, you're dealing with a sick son, you're thinking about your missing husband and we're in a natural disaster. I really admire your courage. I don't know many who would've stayed sane."

"I have to be brave. I have no choice."

Alex sighed. She got out her phone.

"I only have enough to call home but...you call home. You have a family."

"So do you," I reminded her.

"I'll be okay. Take it. Talk for as long as you like. Well...up until the battery goes."

I took the phone off her. "Thank you."

I dialled the first number I thought of.

_"Hello?"_

"Carly! It's me. It's Sam."

_"Sam!" _she cried. _"I'm putting you on speaker. Hold on. I'm here with Spencer."_

"Okay."

_"How...I heard about the tsunami! How are you and Freddie? And the kids?!"_

"I'm fine and I'm with the kids at shelter. I don't know where Freddie is and Tyler's sick and..."

I stood up, not wanting to wake the kids. "They're asleep right now," I told Carly. "But...Tyler's not good. Freddie's...I don't know, Carls! I miss him!" I sobbed.

_"Oh Sam. It's good that you and the kids are safe. Tyler will pull through. He's your kid. And Freddie is out there. I know it," _Spencer said.

"I don't know what to do!"

_"It's today isn't it?" _Carly asked knowingly and I nodded even though they couldn't see me. _"Oh sweetie. It's hard, I know. I just...I can't believe you're okay."_

I heard her cry.

"I don't have much battery Carls but before I go, tell Marissa that me and the kids are okay. Tell her that Freddie is out there but don't say anything about Tyler. I don't want her I worry any more than she is."

_"I will. I'm proud of you, Sam."_

_"Me too," _Spencer added.

"I just wanna be home with the kids and Freddie and try to forget about it all," I said.

_"I know. But hang in there and-"_

The line went off. I sighed. It felt good talking to Carly and Spencer but that won't make Tyler better and that won't bring Freddie to me.

I gave Alex her phone back thanking her. I then curled up on the chair and tried to get some sleep.

**Freddie's POV**

"Here's what we're gonna do: we're going to somehow grab a ride or get some sort of vehicle place and drive up to the nearest shelters and hospitals. We'll search them for my wife and kids and your wife and move onto the next place," I told Jacob.

"Okay," he responded. We'll head that way, near that road," Jacob added, pointing in front of him.

"Let's go," I said and we set off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

I woke up on the uncomfortable chair, my back aching. I yawned, stretching and opening my eyes.

Sadie and Madelyn were still asleep as well as Alex. I turned to the bed Tyler was on and saw he too was fast asleep.

"Ma'am."

I turned my head to see a nurse holding a clipboard behind me.

"Yes."

"May I take his name," she said referring to my son.

"Tyler Benson."

"Are you his mother?" she asked after scribbling down something on her clipboard. She then ripped a piece of paper and stuck it to a piece of string which she tied around the bed. Then she wrote Tyler's name on it.

"Yeah."

"Your son is displacing symptoms of a stomach infection. They are common here. Perhaps he swallowed something or just the water which is enough. We have the antibiotics and he should recover within one to two weeks but if he gets worse there is a chance we will have to perform a surgery on him as he may have something in his stomach," the nurse informed me.

"He's going to be okay though?"

"As long as his body doesn't reject the antibiotics."

"Okay."

"Can I take your name?" I was asked.

"Sam Benson."

"Okay. My name is Freda."

"Okay."

"I'll be back to check on your son in a little while," Freda told me.

She them strutted off leaving me with Alex and my kids. I stood up an noticed a tray of foods. I went over to it, grabbing as much as I could and taking it back to Tyler's bed.

I didn't want to wake wake them as they needed their sleep. I tried putting Freddie out of my mind but I couldn't. He was taking over my head. My mind was filled with memories of us, my sight was clogged with his face, my mouth covered with the way his lips felt on mine, my nose blocked with his scent and my ears clouded with his voice.

Tyler remained peacefully asleep and I smiled slightly at him.

_I grinned at my newborn infant who stared up at me with his father's eyes._

_"Welcome to your home, Tyler," Freddie said as we entered our house, my husband filming me and our son as we walked through the door._

_"Oh god, you're gonna be one of THOSE dad's and film everything now aren't you?" I groaned._

_"Absolutely," Freddie nodded, pointing the camera at little Tyler who stared up at it blankly._

_"It's so crazy," Freddie commented. "He doesn't even look like your son."_

_"Let's hope he doesn't get your nubby personality."_

_"Haha," Freddie said dryly, putting the camera down._

_"He's so gorgeous," I murmured, sitting on the couch and looking at mine and Freddie's newborn. Next to my husband, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on._

_Freddie sat next to me and smiled down at our baby. I melted._

_"You think we'll be able to do this? You know...be a parent?" I asked him._

_Freddie looked at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "We'll figure it out. And besides, you're gonna make an excellent mother."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really," Freddie confirmed._

_"You're gonna make the best father," I said softly and Freddie kissed me gently._

_"Can I have him?" Freddie asked and I handed Tyler over to his father, biting my lip in awe as he cradled our son. "Hey, buddy," he murmured, kissing Tyler on his forehead._

_I loved watching Freddie with our son. It was honestly making me melt, watching my husband like this. I rested my head on Freddie's shoulder, stroking little Tyler's hair._

_"He's so sweet," Freddie commented and I smiled._

_"Yeah," I sighed, completely and utterly in love with our baby. My perfect little mini-Freddie._

_Freddie looked over at me and kissed me. We stayed like that, kissing softly like we were the only two in the world._

_But little Tyler emitted a loud cry and Freddie and me pulled away to see our son staring up at us-not looking upset or anything, just bothered by not being the centre of attention!_

_Freddie smirked at him and placed a tender kiss to his forehead._

_"I love you," Freddie said to me before looking down at our son. "And I love you."_

_I watched both my boys in awe as I nestled my head in the crook off Freddie's neck._

I wiped my eyes, realising I'd been crying.

Get ahold of yourself, Benson. I had to be strong and I couldn't keep bursting into tears every other minute. My kids needed their mother to be strong for them not to be constantly wallowing in self pity.

Madelyn stirred. She'd always been an early riser. She lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, yawning. Maddie opened her eyes, her brown orbs (Freddie's brown orbs) settling on me. I smiled slightly.

My daughter got off the chair she was sharing with her sister and she crawled into my lap.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said to her softly. Madelyn buried her face in the crook of my neck. I could tell she missed her father. She was a major daddy's girl. The two of them had an inseparable bond and whenever Freddie would be away on business, Madelyn used to crawl into my bed and sleep with me. Of course, I had a great bond with her but like Sadie had that bond with me, Madelyn had hers with her father.

She was taking this hard. Tyler saying Freddie was dead didn't help either.

"Mama," Madelyn sniffled.

"Mmhmm," I replied, playing with Maddie's hair.

"Is Tyler sick?"

"Only a little bit. He'll be okay soon," I assured her.

"When is Daddy coming?

"Soon," I told her.

"You said that before," Madelyn reminded me.

"I know," I agreed. "But he's coming soon."

Maddie didn't reply, she just rested her head on my chest.

"You hungry?" I asked her and she shook her head. I looked down at her and noticed she was crying. I held her close to me and stroked her hair. "Baby, it's okay."

"Where's Daddy?!" she cried into my shoulder.

"I...he's coming okay? Trust me, Maddie. He's coming," I lamely replied.

"Tyler said he died," Maddie sniffled. "Is Daddy dead?"

"No," I said firmly. "I swear to you, honey. Your daddy is NOT dead. He's coming, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything," I said with a smirk.

"When are we going home?"

"When Tyler is better and when Daddy comes," I answered.

"What if Daddy doesn't come? What if Tyler doesn't get better?" Madelyn asked.

"Daddy IS coming and Tyler WILL get better."

"Okay."

I reached over and grabbed an apple, handing it to Madelyn.

"Eat," I told her and she began to take little bites.

I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on top of it. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. It was pretty cold out. Tyler had a hospital gown on and Sadie was in his shirt but Maddie was only in her ripped dress. I tried warming her up by cuddling her.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"A little bit."

"Stay here. I'm going to try and find a blanket," I told her and sat her down. I kissed her forehead and walked off.

Being a mother was probably the greatest gift I had ever received. And being a wife was also the greatest gift. I turned back to my kids. Maddie was eating her apple, Tyler was sleeping and so was Sadie. They were so beautiful. So amazing.

Of course with motherhood, there came the ultimate worry. The worry of Tyler deciding to not want to talk to me, the worry of Sadie having serious issues afterward due to the disaster and her age and the worry for Madelyn to never get over not having a father if Freddie never found us.

I always worried for myself though. I worried about turning into my mother. She'd seen the kids four times in my time of being a mom. She saw Tyler when he was a baby twice, Madelyn when she was a baby once and Sadie when she was born once. I barely talked to her. She barely talked to me. I didn't want that relationship with my children. I made sure I was there for them. I made sure I made them feel loved. I made sure they never felt neglected. But say Freddie never did find us, how could I be a mother and a father to them?

I spotted a woman stood beside a basket filled with scarves and towels and jackets and blankets.

"Can we take these?" I asked her.

"You can only take three," she responded.

I grabbed three blankets and carried them back to Tyler's bed. I spotted a boy throwing up everywhere and his mother screaming. I saw another where the nurses were taking him somewhere and his father was sobbing. He was dead.

But this was the worst part of motherhood; the pain. The pain of your child hurting and there is nothing you can do about it.

I wrapped a blanket around Maddie and she smiled up at me. He had finished her apple.

"You want something else?" I asked her.

Madelyn nodded.

I grabbed an orange, peeling it and handing it to her.

"Want one?" Madelyn asked me, handing me a slice.

"Sure," I said and took an orange slice off her.

I then wrapped another blanket around Sadie who was still asleep. I'd been told not to interfere with Tyler as in no changing his temperature etc. so I couldn't put a blanket over him.

Lastly, I placed another one over Alex.

I picked up Madelyn and sat down on the chair, placing her in my lap.

"Are you tired?" I asked my daughter who nodded.

"I can't sleep."

I adjusted her position so I was cradling her and she snuggled into my chest.

"You're getting a little big for this," I smirked.

"Nuh uh," Madelyn replied.

"Get some sleep," I told her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and I tucked the blanket around her more as she began to drift off.

But it was only a minute later when I heard the familiar noise of my son puking.

**Freddie's POV**

The wind swayed and for a second, I thought another wave was going to hit. Nothing happened. Good riddance. I looked out at the scenery. When we arrived to Hawaii, I was mesmerised by what it looked like but now the place looked like trash.

Jacob and me had found a truck and we managed to start it up.

I twiddled the locket around my fingers. I wished I could get in touch with my wife, and tell her I'm coming. And that everything's gonna be okay. But I can't. And it's not.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked me.

"Same old same old," I muttered. "You?"

"I'm okay I guess," he replied.

"Good," I said.

The truck drive was uncomfortable to say the least.

I didn't know how long the drive to the nearest shelter would be but I hoped it wouldn't be too long and I hoped Sam and our kids were there.

**Sam's POV**

"Wash you hands, Sadie," I told my five year old after I had taken her to the bathroom. I lifted her up so she could wash her hands.

I then took her freshly washed hands and we left the bathroom to go find Tyler's bed where Alex was watching him and Madelyn.

Sadie clutched my hand, looking around and I picked her up instead. She buried her head in the crook of my head. I wrapped the blanket around her, holding her close to me as we walked.

We got to where Tyler's bed was but he wasn't there. And neither was the bed. Or Madelyn. Or Alex.

I searched around frantically, rushing up to the nearest nurse.

"Tyler Benson. Where is he?" I asked her.

"Tyler...oh right," she said somewhat slowly.

"What's going on?"

"Come with me," the nurse replied and I followed her, still carrying Sadie.

"Is something wrong? There better not be! You're all meant to be nurses and you should notify me if there is something wrong with my son and you can't take him away without telling me! And for my other daughter as well!" I exclaimed.

"Mrs Benson," the nurse said, turning to face me. "We are doing our job and we needed to take your son to a private room immediately."

"Private room? Why?"

"Just follow me," the nurse quickly said.

"No!" I cried and Sadie looked up at me. "Tell me what's going on with my son!"

"I will tell you once we arrive at his room."

I sighed but obliged and followed the stupid nurse down the halls.

"Where's Tyler and Maddie?" Sadie asked.

"Not now, Sadie," I snapped and she pouted. I took a deep breath. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm just...god."

Sadie looked up at me. I smiled slightly at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mama," she replied and I held her closer, kissing the top of her head.

We resumed walking down the halls and I felt people's eyes on me. I hated it. I clutched my daughter close to me, keeping her as a shield. I didn't want people looking at me. Why were they? Was it that funny? Was having a sick son, a missing husband and two traumatised daughters funny? I wanted to scream. I wanted my son better, I wanted my daughters better and I wanted my husband back. And I wanted to go home.

The nurse stopped outside a door where Madelyn and Alex sat outside on a couple of chairs.

"Mommy!" Madelyn cried, hugging me.

"Hey, sweetie," I replied, hugging her with one hand, the other still holding Sadie.

I put Sadie down and folded my arms, looking at the nurse.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

The nurse dragged me over to the side, away from my daughters and Alex.

"He's not doing good," she bluntly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"His stomach infection seems to have...worsened. His body had rejected the antibiotics and it looks like there in fact is something inside of his abdomen."

"Well get it out!" I ordered.

"It's not as simple as that."

"I don't care! Do what you fucking have to do to get the damn thing out! What even is inside of him?!" I yelled.

"It looks like some sort of metal but it does take surgery to get it out."

"Well perform surgery then!"

"We need blood samples and your son is O negative. And we don't have enough."

"Then take blood outta me!" I shouted.

"We need to make sure you have the same blood type."

"I don't care just do it!"

"Mrs Benson..." the nurse trailed off.

"I'm serious," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Just take as much blood as you need from me and just help him. Please."

I covered my mouth with my hand, a choked sob coming out and the nurse gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Come with me," she said. I dried my eyes and went back over to my daughters.

"Mommy's just gonna go with the nurse for a minute. Wait here with Alex," I told them before looking over at Alex. "Do you mind?"

"No, no of course not," she responded.

"Okay, good. I'll see you," I said and kissed Sadie and Madelyn on the top of their heads, walking off and following the nurse. "So you just need to test for my blood then?"

"Yes."

"And then if I'm a match, Tyler will be okay?"

"There is a good chance."

"What do you mean a chance?! He'll be okay right?!"

"Mrs Benson, you need to know that-"

"I need to know that my son is going to be okay! I'm going crazy here, you know that?! I want the truth! If I'm a match and you perform surgery on my son, will he one hundred percent be okay?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not one hundred percent. But a very good chance."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"If you don't want to take the blood-'

"No, I do. Just...do what you can to save him."

"We will try."

The nurse then led me down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sam's POV**

"Mrs Benson," the nurse said and I turned my head, Sadie in my lap who was sleeping and the nurse behind me had a sympathetic expression on her face whilst holding a clipboard.

I sighed, expecting the worst. "Just spit it out," I replied impatiently.

"I'm sorry to say but it seems you're blood type does not match your son's," she informed me.

I nodded. "Okay."

The nurse left without another word. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I peered through the window and into my son's room. I placed Sadie on the chair and went in. Tyler was sleeping; I pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, taking his hand.

I kissed Tyler's hand and he stirred, waking up. His head turned to face me and he managed out a small smile. I smiled back weakly. But I couldn't stop a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Mom," Tyler spoke, his voice thick and raspy.

I couldn't reply. I looked away, more tears falling from my eyes. Tyler's grip on me tightened and I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"Don't be."

"How are you?" I asked him, wiping my eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"A little."

"Anything I can do? Shall I get the nurse?"

Tyler shook his head and gave me a small smile. I stood up and let go of his hand.

"Budge up," I told him and I got into his bed. Tyler rested his head where my neck met my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"How are Maddie and Sadie?" Tyler asked me.

"They miss their Dad," I informed him.

"Me too," Tyler sighed. "Do you remember when you and Aunt Carly went to a spa day and Dad had to take care of us when Sadie was only one and she was in that rambunctious stage?"

I laughed slightly. "Yeah. And I came home to Madelyn passed out in the basement with makers all over her face and paint on her clothes, you in the garden in your underwear bouncing on the trampoline and your dad was asleep on the couch with food in his hair, his clothes a mess and Sadie sat in the kitchen spraying whipped cream everywhere."

"It was Dad's fault," Tyler cracked. "He couldn't keep us under control."

"True," I agreed, chuckling. "Remember when we thought we lost Sadie?"

"Yeah we were in the mall and Dad was holding her hand and let go to go check out some laptop and she ran off."

"To get ice cream," I laughed.

Tyler laughed along with me and I felt that little bit better.

"He'll find us right?" Ty asked me.

"Yeah, he will. You wanna know why?" Tyler looked up at me. "Because he wouldn't ever leave us. Ever. I promise you, your Dad's coming back."

Tyler nodded and I held him close to me.

"I'm sorry for always giving you crap about how affectionate you and dad can be. I understand why you are. It's because you love each other and me and Sadie and Maddie are really lucky for that. Dad thinks the world of you and you do too. I never understood why you always had to kiss and hug and call each other baby and sweetheart but I know now. I know, watching you hurt like this because of all this, because of Dad going missing, it's breaking you. And I'm sorry," Tyler said after a while, catching me by surprise.

I looked him in the eye, smiling slightly.

"It's fine," I replied. "One day you'll really get it. If things work out with that little crush of yours."

Tyler smirked. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're gonna get better, baby. I know you will."

"I hope."

I rubbed Tyler's back and I felt him relax against me. Having him curled up next to me like this reminded me of when he was younger and when he was a baby. During the time when Tyler was a newborn, he did sleep with us sometimes. I thought he may feel lonely and I did overcompensate a little, desperate to not turn into my mother but after many talks with Freddie, I calmed down.

Of course during thunderstorms especially, Tyler used to sneak into mine and Freddie's room and get into our bed. He'd settle in between the two of us, breaking us from our sleeping position. It had been so long since I'd held him like this. Tyler wasn't that affectionate, like me at his age, so this was different. But it was nice.

The hospital was pretty rowdy and busy; this was the most peace I'd had in a while. It was nice. I heard the door open and Alex walked in with Madelyn and Sadie.

"They want their mommy," Alex smiled. "I'll be outside."

"Thanks, Alex," I replied and my daughters ran up to me and Tyler who looked up.

Madelyn crawled into the bed on Tyler's side and Sadie got into my lap. Maddie curled up next to Tyler, laid in the middle of me and him. I shot a smile at Tyler.

This felt like bliss. All my kids here. The one thing which would make it better would be to have Freddie here. He'd be on the other side of the bed with Madelyn in his lap and Tyler would be in the middle of us. I kissed Sadie's forehead and she looked up at me.

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she beamed up at me. I smiled. Madelyn was laughing at something Tyler had said and Sadie crawled over to them. I watched my kids in awe. I watched my girls beam up at their brother who they looked up to.

If only Freddie was here. He'd probably be recording the whole thing, or taking a photo.

Sadie let out a loud squeal before bursting into a fit of giggles, followed by Madelyn.

These little moments came rarely but when they came, I wanted nothing more for them to last forever.

The nurse peaked in through the door and I stood up, going over to her.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she closed the door, leading me outside. Alex was stood next to another nurse.

"We have the blood," the nurse told me.

"You told me I wasn't a blood match," I said.

"You aren't. But I am," Alex spoke up and my eyes widened.

"What?! Alex, I can't ask you to donate..."

"Two pints," the nurse added.

"Two pints! It's...dangerous!"

"Your son needs it and quite frankly he needs the blood more than me. This will save him, Sam. He'll get better and your family can go home. Once your husband arrives of course," Alex argued.

"But..."

"Don't fight with me on this one."

"Are you sure?" I asked Alex who nodded. I then threw my arms around her. "Thank you," I breathed. "Thank you so much!"

"It's fine, Sam."

I pulled away, amazed. This meant Tyler was going to be saved and was going to be okay. And he'd be strong and Freddie would find us and we'd go home! Whoa there, Benson. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.

"So Tyler is going to be okay?" I asked the nurse.

"There is a greater chance. Not one hundred percent but there is a tiny percentage that he may not be. Only tiny so we are certain your son will make a great recovery."

"Okay."

Alex gave me a smile and the nurse took her into one of the rooms. I walked back into Tyler's room, getting into the bed.

"Ty," I said and my son looked over at me. "You're gonna be okay. Alex has donated blood for you to have surgery."

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe afterwards but in the long run, you're gonna be okay."

"Where is Alex? I wanna thank her."

"She's donating right now," I informed him and he let out a smile. I shuffled over to him, throwing my arms around him. "It's all gonna be okay. And it's all gonna be over."

Tyler nodded.

"Mama?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," I looked down at her.

"Is Tyler going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he is," I grinned. "And then Daddy's gonna come get us and we're going to go home."

Of course that was a lie. I didn't know if Freddie was coming or if he was dead. But I had to keep my daughters hopeful. I know it was bad to let them believe their dad was coming. I couldn't tell them he could be dead. They were seven and five! They were too young and too attached to their dad.

There was a piece of me so strong, it took over my body and it was making me believe that Freddie was out there. He was lost but he was coming for us. And he'd take us home. And we'd be okay.

Everything would be okay. It had to.

I felt myself fall asleep after thinking for a while. My kids snuggled up next to me and for the first time in so long, my sleep was dreamless.

Waking up, I was met with only being in bed with Tyler. Sadie and Madelyn weren't there. I groaned and got out of the bed, stepping out into the waiting room area place but it was empty. I supposed Alex was in her hospital room after donating.

God they better have not have run off, I couldn't be dealing with that right now.

**General POV**

"Sadie, we need to go back," Madelyn told her little sister who was busy cramming as much food as she could in her mouth from the food table.

"I'm hungry," Sadie replied, her mouth filled with biscuits.

"Mommy will be worried," Madelyn said.

"Mommy's sleeping."

"She will wake up and will be angry at us," Madelyn argued.

Sadie didn't respond, she just grabbed a bunch of bananas and held them in their hands.

There was a noise outside of the hospital which grasped the five year olds attention. Sadie looked outside and began to run off. Madelyn sighed and ran after her.

"Sadie, come back!" she cried as she ran. Sadie wasn't good in crowds and would probably end up bumping into someone and crying. Besides, they needed to get back as neither Sadie nor Maddie knew the way back so the further they went, the further back they didn't know.

Sadie didn't reply, she just kept running.

There was a huge truck with many people on it and there were a lot of family reunions going on. Sadie looked at them and got angry.

"Sadie!" Madelyn scolded, reaching her sister but noticed her expression and hugged her. "What's up?"

"I want Daddy."

"Me too," Madelyn said. "He's coming though."

"When?"

"Soon," Madelyn said, repeating what her mother had told her.

But even Madelyn was unsure of when her father would return.

**Freddie's POV**

"This place is busy," I commented as Jacob and I had arrived at the first shelter we could find. The place was crawling with people. Happy people, meeting up with their family, sobbing people who were alone, bleeding people who were in pain and more.

"Let's just look around," Jacob replied and the two of us got off the truck.

I kept looking at little kids and watching them run up to their mother and fathers. I felt angry. That should be me finding my kids and wife. Why them and not us?

The sun was blaring onto my back and making me sweaty and uncomfortable.

"I'll check inside," Jacob told me and I nodded, looking around myself.

"Daddy!" I heard and I turned around, my heart sinking when I only saw a little girl run up to her dad. Couldn't that be me and my daughters?

I approached a nurse and opened my locket. "Have you seen my children and my wife?" I asked her.

"No sorry," she replied, walking off and I remained asking people here and there. But I got the same answer.

I was about to walk inside of the shelter/hospital when I heard another girl scream 'daddy'.

I turned around, recognising the voices.

"DADDY!"

I turned to the left to see Madelyn and Sadie running up to me. Was I dreaming? No...I couldn't be.

Oh my god.


	11. Chapter 11

**Freddie's POV**

Kneeling down, I felt a warm feeling when my daughters threw themselves into my arms. I held them close, kissing the top of their heads and crying as well as they did.

"Daddy!" they cried again.

"Daddy's here," I sniffled, pulling away to look at them. "I'm here. I missed you two so much."

"Missed you too," Madelyn replied and Sadie kept crying.

"Daddy, you came!" she said and I nodded, wiping her wet cheeks.

"I did. I came for you. I love you both so much. My princess and my angel, I love you. I can't believe I found you," I told them, hugging them again, never wanting to let them go.

"I love you," they said and we stayed like that for some time.

"Are you two on your own?" I asked my daughters, feeling so much happier.

My daughters were here, safe and okay. I had them, they were here! I was so relieved, so thankful they were okay, I could barely breathe. The feeling of having them back in my arms was so amazing and breathtaking, it was surreal. The worst pain I had ever felt was halfway fixed.

"No," Madelyn replied. "Mommy and Tyler are inside."

"They are?" I breathed and suddenly the pain had gone.

"Tyler is sick but he is going to be okay because he has blood from Alex and going to get better," Sadie informed me.

"Who's Alex?" I asked.

"Mommy's friend. She is nice and we met her on a truck."

"Where is Mommy?" I quickly asked. "And Tyler," I added, desperate to see my wife and son. Desperate to hold them and have them with me.

"Come with us," Sadie said and she held her arms up. I picked her up and took a hold of Madelyn's hand who led me through the hospital. Madelyn stopped in front of a food table and grabbed some fruit and biscuits, handing me some.

"Thank you, princess," I said to her and she smiled, grabbing my hand and running through the halls.

Sadie looked up at me and I gave her a warm smile, kissing her forehead.

"Sadie, Madelyn, god you've had me worried sick and-"

Sam and I froze, staring at each other. I put Sadie down, handing her the food. It was neither of us could move. She was wearing the dress she wore when the wave hit and it was torn and tattered. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Yet she was so beautiful. The most beautiful person I had laid eyes on.

"Freddie..." she breathed.

Before I knew it, Sam ran up to me at top speed and threw herself into my arms, jumping up at wrapping her legs around my waist, crying into my shoulder. God this felt so good. So good.

"Freddie," she cried and I held her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, baby. It's me. It's me, sweetheart," I told her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," I replied.

"I...I thought you...you might be dead."

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving," I assured her. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know!"

I put Sam back on her feet and we stared at each other. Our arms were still around each other and I never wanted to be anywhere else.

Closing my eyes, I leant in and kissed Sam, softly at first but then more passionately. Her arms went around my neck and I held her close.

"Fourteen years and it hasn't changed. God...I love you," I whispered.

"It'll never change. I love you so much." Sam kissed me again. "So, so much."

"You don't know how happy I am right now," I choked and Sam wiped away my tears.

"I thought I lost you," Sam said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No," I told her. "You can never lose me. You're stuck with me forever. Well up until we're old and wrinkled."

Sam kept crying but managed to stifle a small laugh and I wiped her tears away. "Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here and I'm gonna stay and take care of you and the kids."

Instead, Sam threw her arms around me.

"Tyler's sick," Sam told me.

"I know. The girls told me. They said he was getting blood and having a surgery," I responded.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "There's a tiny chance he won't be okay though. But I'm staying hopeful."

"Me too. Where is he?"

Sam pulled away from me and took my hand. Sadie and Maddie followed us down the halls and towards a room.

Sam went inside and I followed. Tyler was asleep on the bed, wires and a machine beside him. I felt my heart crack. My wife approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie, wake up," she said softly and I heard Tyler groan. "I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" Tyler asked groggily. Sam turned to me and gave me a look. I walked towards them.

"Hey buddy," I said to my son.

"Dad!" he cried and Sam stood up so I could lean down to hug him and he latched onto me, crying. "Daddy."

"Hey, Tyler," I replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you," Tyler replied and I got onto the bed beside him. Sam got on too and the girls sat on mine and Sam's laps.

I held my family close to me, never ever wanting to let them go. This feeling was something I hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness but worry at the same time. Yet I knew I was stronger now. And so was Sam. We had each other. Throughout the course of our relationship, from when we got together at fifteen, there were always ups and downs. I remembered Sam letting down her walls for me a few months after we started dating. She used to sneak into my bedroom whenever she was upset and she'd pour her heart out.

Now, Sam wasn't one to show her feelings but after she knew she loved me and knew she could trust me, it became easier for her to open up. She was a tough cookie, she still is. She'd put on a front making out she wasn't scared of anything. But she was scared. I could tell she was scared now. I knew whatever she was feeling. She couldn't lie to me. Every time I looked into her eyes, I knew her emotions. Right now she was worried, scared but relieved. I saw a wave of emotions when she flung herself into my arms.

Out of everyone in the whole world, I knew Sam. I knew Sam better than any of them. She couldn't fool me. She doesn't try anymore because she knows I can see right through her. I know without even asking her, she wants nothing more than to have our children healthy and take them home and she and I would curl up with our kids on the couch sharing a meat lovers pizza.

I knew why she would overcompensate. We both would I guess. We blame our mothers. My mom would always go overboard and I guess I inherited that. Luckily I wasn't as bad and would never give my children tick baths. Sam overcompensated as she feared she'd turn into her mother. I would drill into her head she was nothing like that woman. Ever since we were fifteen, I'd tell her that. For almost twenty years, I'd been convincing her. But she still worried.

Sam's mom screwed her up. And Sam would die before screwing our kids up. The way she'd look at our kids or me with our kids, I knew she loved us more than anything in the world. We were her world and the same goes for the way I felt about my wife and kids. I grew up with only my mother, my father dying before I got to know him and the rest of my family too crazy for me to deal with. Sam grew up in a broken home, with no one who loved her. She had her uncle Carmine of course but he was in prison ninety percent of the time. Her dad couldn't be bothered to get to know her and fled before she was born. Her mom was Pam Puckett, need I say anymore? And her sister was a perfect, prissy doll who lived on the other side of the country,

Another thing Sam worried about was me. When we started going out, she was convinced one day I'd leave her and realise what a terrible girlfriend she was. She wasn't. And I wouldn't. But my Sam didn't know that. Of course we got past those insecurities sort of. But due to the massive number of people who should love her who left her, it royally screwed her up. When I proposed, my mom went crazy and spat out nasty insults to Sam which doubled her insecurities. Sam has those feeling buried inside of her but I think after fourteen years of marriage, she knows that no one else in the world could ever match up to the way I feel about her.

After each of our children were born, Sam made me promise I wouldn't leave her. After the birth of Tyler, she said to me for not to leave her. She said it isn't fun growing up without a dad. We both know that. Each time I promised. She wasn't a clingy batshit crazy wife who wanted her husband all to herself. She was a screwed up, amazing woman who wanted to know she had stability and love. And I gave her that and more.

Me being missing since the tsunami must have killed her. It killed me. Not knowing whether she and the kids were okay. But knowing that our three children were in the arms of their mother warmed my heart.

We must've laid in the bed for some time since the kids dozed off. My hand went around my neck and I took off Sam's locket.

"I found it," I whispered to Sam.

"I lost it," she breathed, taking it off me and opening it. "Thank you."

"I also found this," I added and pulled out Madelyn's stuffed bunny.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped, taking if off me but cringing and throwing it back. "It stinks."

"It needs washing, I know," I said. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you...and the kids? I mean, how did you find them and..."

"We'll talk outside. I don't want to wake the kids," she said, placing Sadie beside her sister as she stood up and I followed. Sam took my hand and led me out of the hospital room.

We stared at each other and I brushed loose strands of Sam's messy hair out of her face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips. It wasn't like when we first found each other where the kisses were passionate and desperate after seeing the other in so long. Instead this kiss was soft and heartwarming. The sort of kiss that said 'I love you. And I'm here.'

Sam's hands went to my shirt, gripping it as we kissed, and my hands went around her waist, pulling her as close as I could. To be honest, I didn't care that we were in public. The feeling of being with my wife like this could bring me to tears. Tears of happiness of course.

I missed the way Sam's soft lips could mould into mine and I missed the sparks that radiated throughout my body as we touched. I missed the love and the passion. One of my hands cupped her cheek, the other still wrapped around her narrow waist.

By this time, the noise around us was gone. The clashing of clipboards and trotting of heels and talking amongst us had fled the scene. All I could hear now were the soft sounds of mine and Sam's lips touching. I pulled away to look at her. To study her beautiful features. Almost twenty years of this. And I'd never get tired of it.

I grazed my fingertips across Sam's swollen, pink pouty lips and she stared into my eyes. I brushed a stray tear from her cheek and kissed where it had been.

Sam's arms went around me and we kissed again. Her lips were delicate against mine and this time there was no tongue, no biting, none of that. Just simple kissing to let my wife know I loved her.

I skimmed my lips across hers and made my way to her neck. We hadn't washed in days, but I could still inhale the familiar Sam scent which blanketed her. I kissed a steady trail down the exposed parts of her neck and held her close to me. She rested her head on my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head.

The feeling of may never having to be this way with my wife was terrifying. But now we were like this and the feeling was overwhelming.

This was the marriage I had always dreamed of. Never losing that spark with my beautiful wife, having amazing kids and loving them with all my heart. Our kids complained about how in love Sam and me were and how much we kissed was comical. I liked that. I liked that our kids knew we were so devoted. Sam and me grew up without having love role models. Without having two in love people to look up to. But our kids had that.

Many people would envy what I had. People at work would always say. They'd ask how I managed to keep the spark alive with my wife after three children and fourteen years of marriage. And I knew Sam was my soulmate. The love of my life. I'd grow old with her attached to me. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Finally, Sam and me pulled away from each other and I kissed her briefly one last time before she took my hand and we sat in a seat each.

"When I reached the surface...of the water. I was alone. I kept screaming your name. And the kids' names. I heard Tyler and Sadie after a while and I spotted them swimming towards me," Sam started. "I felt happier finding them, despite how broken they looked. Tyler had found Sadie in the water and she can't swim so he grabbed her and they stayed together. When they were with me we set off to find someplace safe. Sadie was hungry and tired and cold and Tyler was snappy and...it was awful. We finally found a tree with land around it and hardly any water. We spent the night there and when we woke up, we set off again. By this time we were all starving."

My arms went around Sam and she looked up at me.

"We found a truck on road and Tyler began running for it and Maddie was on there. Some foreign people found her and then we got on the truck. They fed us but after Tyler had eaten only a little but, he began throwing up everywhere. Blood, vomit and it all. It scared me to death. It kept happening. And he and I kept fighting. He kept saying you were dead and the girls heard and got upset. It was awful. And we got to the shelter and..."

By this time, Sam was crying, and so I held her close to me and kissed her temple.

"And...he got bad. The nurses said they have to perform surgery on him since there's something inside him. His body declined the antibiotics, you see. And we met Alex on the truck. She was there for me I guess. Only has her dad at home and let me use her phone. I called Carly and clued her in. Alex is giving blood for Tyler. His blood type is rare so she's saving him. And...that's pretty much it."

I didn't speak. Sam must have been through a lot.

"You're so strong," I murmured as I kissed Sam's forehead.

"Not without you I'm not," Sam responded softly, interlocking our fingers.

"You are. You're strong, sweetheart. You...you were there for our kids and you kept going and...you are strong."

"I don't know if I am though," Sam sighed.

"Tyler's gonna be okay baby."

"And what if he's not?!" Sam cried, crying into my chest. "What if we lose him? He's our baby!"

I held Sam close to me, my heart aching.

"Sweetheart," I soothed, stroking Sam's hair and kissing the top of her head. "Tyler's your son. Our son. He's a fighter. No way is he leaving us. It's gonna be tough, but he'll pull through."

"I wanna go home."

"I know," I agreed. "There's nothing else I'd rather do."

"Freddie...I can't...oh god."

I cupped Sam's face and wiped her tears, kissing her. "Whatever happens, I'm here. We have each other. It's all going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Sam breathed.

"I know everything," I smirked.

Sam looked at floor, tears gliding down her cheeks and I used my finger to tilt her chin up. "Hey," I said softly. "Don't cry. Please."

"I can't help it."

"He's gonna be okay."

"How do you know that?!" Sam shrieked, standing up. "You don't know! And if he...I can't do this, Freddie!"

"Sam, come on, we need to stay hopeful. Being negative isn't-"

"I'm being realistic!" Sam shot back and I bit my tongue. I'd just got her back, I didn't want to fight.

"Tyler is a fighter," I hissed.

"So are many people! But he's a boy! And something could happen!"

"It may not!"

"God Freddie! You need to deal with the fact your son is sick!" Sam shouted.

"Maybe I wanna have faith in him and not always be thinking the worst like his mother!" Whoa, where'd that come from?

"Fuck you," Sam spat, walking off.

"Dammit," I growled, kicking the wall.

"Daddy?"

I looked down and saw Madelyn looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Are you and Mommy fighting?" she asked.

"No sweetie," I told her, crouching down to her level. "Mommy is just upset."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to go home. Now go back with your brother and sister. I'm going to go find Mommy. Good girl," I said to her.

"Okay, Daddy," Maddie replied, kissing my cheek and skipping back into the hospital room.

I sighed and went off to find Sam. I didn't have to go far. She was sat on a chair, her chin in her hand and crying.

"Baby," I breathed, my arms going around her. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't like thinking like that. I like to think positive. It helps me."

"I know. I'm just scared."

Taking Sam's chin, I looked into her eyes and kissed my wife.

"Me too," I whispered, my forehead resting against hers. "But I'm here." I took her hands and kissed them. "Always."

Sam let out a choked sob. "You're meant to be the weepy one," she murmured.

I chuckled, as she rested her head on my chest. "It's okay for you to be every once in a while."

"Ugh...must be menopause."

"Sam," I pointed out. "You're thirty three."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled and I kissed the side of her head.

"Come on, let's go back. You look exhausted. Try and get some sleep."

I helped Sam to her feet and we walked back. We entered the hospital room. Our kids were asleep on the bed. I sat in one of the chairs and Sam got on my lap, making herself comfortable.

My arms went around her and she kissed my neck as she nestled her head in the crook of my neck.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," I whispered gently.

"You too," she yawned. I brought up another chair to rest my feet on and got myself comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you," I replied, kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep, holding my wife, a feeling I missed with a burning passion. And hopefully I'd never get to miss it again.


	12. AN

Hey guys, I just want to let you all know I may be quitting writing. Some if you may know from my twiitter but if not, then I'm thinking about quitting due to the lack of motivation I'm getting and my decreasing interest. Sure, I'll keep reading but I don't think I'll be writing.

Nothing concrete and nothing has been decided, but I'm leaning towards quitting.

I'm not quitting writing completely, just fanfiction. Personally I think I have outgrown the iCarly fandom a little no matter how much I love it. I'll read them without a doubt but considering it had been two years since iCarly, I'm lagging in interest now for writing.

I may write using my own characters and have them posted and if I do I'll let you all know but I just wanted to give you all a heads up instead of leaving my work and having you all review asking me where I am so I'll just put it out here now.

Writing fanfiction has been a pleasure but I've past the joy of it personally and I don't enjoy writing a new chapter. I feel like I HAVE to do it whereas during the time of The Saga and the beginning of Vulnerability, I was always grabbing any moment to write.

The feedback I have received is mind blowing. I especially want to thank TheSmileIsTheBeginningOfLove and chimpdaddy302 for being the most dedicated. Honestly anyone who has reviewed or faved or followed my stories means so much to me but I think it's time I stop now.

Thank you for those who've been there since Stumbling Through My Life which I started almost a year ago. Amazing. But if I'm honest, I don't gain the same greatness as I used to.

I don't receive much pleasure from writing iCarly fanfiction if I was to out it bluntly.

I'll still keep reading though :)


	13. AN 2

I feel bad for leaving this story hanging. I'm going to write an ending and it'll be uploaded soon. I feel as if I owe it to you guys. I was planning on Tyler getting worse in the story but I will round it up in one more chapter.

I'm still unsure about completely quitting writing. If once I've written the last chapter of this, I feel as if I want to get back into writing, then I will but no promises.

I have been reading on fanfiction so I've not completely broken away from it. But expect the final chapter to come by the end of the week.

:)


	14. Epilogue

**Welp, here's the overdue epilogue to this story. Thanks for the support all round :)**

**~One Year Later~**

**Freddie's POV**

After Alex had donated blood to Tyler and he had his surgery, the doctors and nurses told us he was going to be okay. They let him go a week later and the hospital provided us, along with more families, a plane ride back home.

The entire vacation had taught me something I guess. It showed me how strong my family was and how strong we were as a unit. It showed me that no matter what, we'd find each other. And we did. Of course, it took a while to get used to, being back. Madelyn and Sadie developed a fear of water which then caused us to end up seeing someone.

It was classic post traumatic stress, they told us. The girls' fear of water did go down slowly to only being afraid of the ocean. That was okay though. We weren't going on another vacation for a while.

Tyler became more cautious around himself and Sam became more protective of him. I on the other hand, was constantly worrying and over analysing.

The first few months were crazy and unsettling but after a certain set of news things were beginning to happen, it put everything into perspective.

Sam had told me, a few months later, that she was in fact pregnant. It was something we'd talked about but we didn't expect it to be here so soon. Nonetheless, it gave us all something to look forward to and focus on.

Then we later found out Sam was having twins. Another shock. Five kids. We agreed on four and decided that was enough for us but five! We never talked about that! It wasn't a problem however. They were going to be twins. True, twice as much hard work but twice as much joy.

The kids were ecstatic and ready to put everything behind them. I was too.

And eventually things got back to normal. Well as normal as the family could get.

"Mommy?"

I looked up to see Sadie crawling onto the couch to sit beside her heavily pregnant mother who looked down at her.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"When's babies coming?" she asked.

"In about two weeks, sweetie," Sam answered.

"Why are babies in your tummy?"

Sam shot me a look and I simply chuckled.

"We'll talk about it when you're older," she quickly said.

"Mommy. You're getting really fat," Sadie commented, causing me to laugh to which Sam sent me a glare.

"Thanks, Sadie," Sam said.

Sadie grinned up at her mom and jumped off the couch, running outside where her older siblings were. I got up, taking Sadie's place next to my wife, my arms going around her. She let out a groan and lay her head in my lap.

"What's up?" I asked her, twirling her hair around my fingers.

"These babies. They keep moving. And there's two in there so I can feel it more," Sam complained.

"Two more weeks, sweetheart. And then we'll have two beautiful babies," I reminded her.

We decided against figuring out the sex. We always kept it a surprise and we wanted it to be that with number four and five.

"They better be cute," Sam grunted.

"They will," I said.

Having twins inside of her was beginning to irritate Sam as she never got comfortable, she was irritable and achy. Of course she was delighted to have two new babies on the way. She was thrilled. But this pregnancy had been hardest on her. Morning sickness only went away a few months ago and the cramps, pains and aches she was having was doubling.

Sam was also terrified of the birth. True, she'd given birth three times but not to twins.

And her mood swings were out of control. I specifically warned the kids about them. Tyler and Madelyn already knew what a pain my wife could be but Sadie didn't and would always be testing her. I knew she was in pain and this was tough on her though.

I wanted the pregnancy over as much as her.

"My neck hurts," Sam moaned pitifully.

"Sit up," I told her and she obliged. My hands then went to her neck and I began massaging it and her shoulders.

Sam stifled a moan and she began to relax a little.

"That feels nice," she commented.

"Good. Just relax," I said, kissing her shoulder.

After about twenty minutes of neck rubbing, Sam pulled away from me to lay down. She'd usually lay down on her side, with her legs draped across or over the couch or on her stomach but being nine months pregnant with twins made that difficult.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, trying to get comfortable. I wished I could do something but there wasn't anything I could do expect try and be there for her and count down until her due date.

"God, I just want to get comfortable!" she yelled, slapping couch and standing up.

"Baby," I started.

"Don't," Sam snapped. "I'm going for a nap."

I didn't argue and Sam stormed off upstairs. She was getting crankier and moodier by the day.

"Where's Mom?" Tyler asked me as he walked into the house, going towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Napping upstairs," I answered. "You playing soccer?"

"Yeah. Maddie's drawing a tree though and keeps yelling at us for getting in the way of her artistic vision," Tyler said rolling his eyes.

Madelyn was definitely into her artwork in comparison to her outdoorsy, loud, and sporty siblings.

"Well stay away from the tree she's drawing."

"We are! How's Mom? I heard her march downstairs at like three in the morning."

"Uh...she's okay I guess."

"You shouldn't have got her pregnant," Tyler teased.

"Tyler," I scolded as he ran out of the house.

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled from upstairs.

"YEAH?!" I hollered back.

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"

"WHAT KIND?!"

"WITH HAM AND MUSTARD AND CUCUMBER WITH MUSHROOMS, CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND THAT NICE BARBECUE SAUCE. ONE SLICE WHEAT AND ONE SLICE WHOLE! AND BRING ME A GALLON OF CHOCOLATE MILK, SOME CREAM CHEESE AND A POPSICLE!"

I rolled my eyes at Sam's weird cravings.

"OKAY!"

I started making Sam's weird order just as she yelled for me again.

"YEAH?!" I replied.

"INSTEAD OF BARBECUE SAUCE PUT KETCHUP ON IT!"

"I'VE ALREADY PUT BARBECUE SAUCE ON IT!"

"WELL MAKE A NEW ONE, NUB!"

With another roll of my eyes, I dumped the sandwich and got out a bottle of ketchup.

I made Sam's weird sandwich, grabbed a gallon of chocolate milk, some cream cheese and a Popsicle and I headed up the stairs.

Sam was laid on our bed on my PearPad, playing some game. When she saw me, she put it down and grabbed the food and chocolate milk.

"Can you bring me the whipped cream too?" Sam asked.

"You cleaned it out yesterday," I reminded her.

"Well buy some more!" Sam told me and I sighed.

"Baby come on!"

"Buy. Some. More," Sam repeated firmly and I took a deep breath. There was no point in arguing with my heavily pregnant and hormonal wife.

"Alright," I said, bending down to kiss Sam but she turned her head.

"Let me eat," she snapped.

"Alright! I'm going!" I retorted, walking out of the room.

"Freddie!" Sam cried.

"Oh my god, now what?!" I yelled, turning back to come face to face with Sam wearing a scared expression on her face. I ran up to her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"My water broke," she simply said and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I cried. "But the babies aren't due for another two weeks!"

"Well then you tell them to stay up there but hey won't listen because they're coming right now!" Sam shouted.

"Okay. Okay. Are you having any contractions yet?" I asked her. You'd think after three kids, I would've learnt to control my nerves.

Sam shook her head, standing up with my help. "No, not yet but-AHH!" Sam gripped my hand and I held her as her first contraction rippled through her. "Get me to a hospital."

"Alright, come on," I said, panicking a little.

Sam managed to get down the stairs without another contraction happening. Luckily they were very far apart.

"Alright, wait here," I told Sam, kissing her forehead and I ran to the back door, sticking my head out. "Kids, we gotta go now! Mom's having the babies!"

"Babies!" Sadie repeated excitedly, running over to me. She was covered, toe to knee in mud but I didn't care right now. Tyler came in after who's shoes were only muddy and Madelyn ran towards me, still carrying her sketch book.

I grabbed my keys and hurried my kids and wife to the car. Sam sat in the back with Madelyn and Tyler, with another contraction yet to come.

"Can you drive any slower, Fredward?!" Sam snapped.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" I retorted.

"Well drive faster!"

We managed to get to the hospital and I grabbed Sam and the kids, hurrying to the hospital.

"My wife's in labour!" I hollered as we walked in.

"Babies are coming! Babies are coming!" Sadie squealed running around.

"Tyler, go control your sister!" I told my son.

Sam was taken to a private room and laid on her bed just as another contraction happened. She took my hand, squeezing it hard.

I stroked Sam's hair after her second contraction, kissing her temple.

Sam's breathing got steadier and she laid there, still gripping my hand.

"I'm sorry for snapping," she apologised.

"It's fine. It's okay," I assured her. "You need anything?" I asked.

"Just stay with me," Sam replied.

"Always." I kissed her and she nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked.

"Tyler's got them. I'm gonna call my mom and Carly," I told her.

I placed the phone to my ear after dialling my mother's number.

"Fredward," she greeted me. "How delightful of you to call. I was actually-"

"Mom, Sam's in labour. We're at the hospital now," I interrupted.

"The babies are coming?"

"That's generally what labour means," I clarified.

"Oh goody. I'll be there in a jiffy!"

Sam grabbed my hand before I could call Carly after I'd hung up with my mom and she squeezed her eyes shut, another contraction probably happening. She let out a pained groan and loosened her grip on my hand, laying back in the bed.

"God," she grunted.

"You're doing great, honey," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Does your batty mom HAVE to come?" Sam asked.

"Sam, of course she does. She's the grandma."

"Whoopie."

After I'd called Carly, a doctor rushed in.

"Alrighty. Mrs Benson, how are you feeling?" she asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Just peachy!" Sam snapped. "Can I have my epidural?"

"I just need to check how dilated you are," the doctor replied. "I'll go get the anaesthesiologist."

"Oh thank god," Sam said, collapsing onto the bed before she gripped my hand again. "Shit, this hurts even more than the last! God Freddie! This is your fault!"

"You're doing great, baby. Just keep going," I told her.

"TWINS! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS TWICE, FREDDIE! DON'T TELL ME I'M DOING GREAT. GOD THIS HURTS!"

"I know, but you'll have the epidural and-"

"I won't have any epidural during the birth!" Sam gasped, exasperated. "God I hate you for doing this to me!"

Sam dig her nails into my hand as another contraction hit and I swore she drew blood.

"Sam. You can squeeze my hand but could you maybe not dig your nails into my hand. It kinda hurts and-"

"HURTS?! DO YOU WANNA GIVE BIRTH TO TWINS, FREDBAG?!"

"No, Sam. But-"

"GOD! AHH!" Sam yelled out again.

"Jesus, I can hear you two all the way down the hall," Carly commented as she walked in. "How she doing?"

"They're just bringing the epidural," I informed Carly who nodded.

"I'm sorry, Freddie," Sam said after her latest contraction. "I don't hate you but it hurts more than the others."

"I know, sweetheart. But we'll have two amazing babies after this. You're doing amazing."

**General POV**

"Sadie stop running around! Anyone would think you're drunk!" Tyler yelled at his little sister as Carly, he and Madelyn sat outside their mother's hospital room, a stupid no kids exception not letting them in.

"Babies! Babies! Babies!" Sadie squealed.

"What do your parents feed her?" Carly asked, watching Sadie bouncing off the walls.

"I don't know," Tyler sighed.

"When are the babies coming, Tyler?" Madelyn asked her older brother.

"Soon I think," Tyler answered, keeping an eye on the youngest Benson sibling. "Sadie get back here!"

"Babies!" Sadie happily cried, crashing into a cart a nurse was pushing.

Tyler stood up, approaching his little sister. "Sadie!" He scolded before looking up at the nurse. "I'm really sorry, she's a little excited. Our mom's in labour."

"It's fine. And it's kinda sweet how excited she is," the nurse replied, and Sadie beamed up at her as she clung to her brother.

"Yeah..." Tyler trailed off. "Hey, you single?"

The nurse laughed. "Yes but I'm a little old for you."

"I don't mind, I'm very mature for my age."

"I'm sure you are but I don't date guys who wear muddy trainers and sweatpants." The nurse then chuckled and walked off with the cart.

"She digs me," Tyler said to himself.

"Tyler, when are babies coming?!" Sadie asked, tugging on Tyler's pants.

"I don't know, kid. Soon. Just stop bouncing around like you're a loony."

**Sam's POV**

"I can see the head!" The doctor yelled out and I tightened my grip on Freddie's hand.

"You're doing so good, baby. Keep pushing," Freddie told me, wiping my forehead where I could feel beads of sweat on.

"That's kinda what I'm doing!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut as I pushed again.

"One more push, Mrs Benson!"

I took a deep breath before pushing yet another time and collapsed back onto the bed when I heard a little cry.

"It's a boy," Freddie smiled, still gripping my hand.

"The other one's on its way. I'm gonna need you to keep pushing!" The doctor hollered.

And then, with all the energy I had left, I clenched onto my husband's hand and stifled a yell as I gave birth to our fifth child.

"It's a girl," the doctor told us after a minute and I took some breaths, laying back on the bed.

"You did it," Freddie whispered, kissing my forehead. "You did so good, sweetheart."

"Where are they? The twins?" I asked, swallowing.

"The doctors are just cleaning them up," Freddie explained and I nodded, smiling a little.

"I'm not doing this again."

"I think five kids is more than enough," Freddie chuckled.

"Tell me about it," I agreed, looking up at my husband. "I love you."

Freddie smiled, leaning down to brush his lips across mine. "I love you too."

"Here we are, Mr and Mrs Benson," the doctor came over to my bedside holding a pink bundle and a blue one.

"They're so beautiful," I breathed as my daughter was placed into my arms just as my son was placed into his father's.

I saw her open her baby brown eyes and I melted. She had Freddie's eyes. They both did. And they both had my blonde hair.

"Like their mommy," Freddie added.

"Wanna switch?" I asked Freddie, smiling and he nodded. We carefully took a hold of the other baby and I grinned as my son looked up at me.

"Do we have any names?"

Freddie and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Jacob Daniel and Alex Grace Benson."

The doctor smiled and walked over to the other side of the room to write the names down.

"We did a good job with four and five," I smirked.

"Yeah we did," Freddie agreed, kissing my temple. "We should probably go get one, two and three before they kill a nurse."

Freddie placed Alex in my arms and I moved Jacob around so both the twins could lay there.

"I'll be back in a minute," Freddie told me, kissing me and kissing the top of our twin's heads before rushing out of the hospital room.

He returned a moment later with Carly and our kids.

"Babies!" Sadie squealed, approaching my bed and gasping. "They're so little."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What are their names?" Maddie asked me.

"Well your little brother is called Jacob and your little sister is called Alex."

"Like Jacob and Alex from Hawaii!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Exactly like that. Because without them, these little ones wouldn't be here would they?"

"Neither would we," Tyler added, sitting beside me.

"Wanna hold one?" I asked my eldest son who nodded and I placed my daughter in his arms.

"Aww, the eldest Benson kid and the youngest. I need to capture this moment," Carly gushed, getting out her PearPhone and snapping a picture. "Okay, Benson family picture. Everyone in!"

Sadie sat next to me on the bed with Madelyn and Freddie took Alex from Tyler, sitting on my other side whilst Tyler stood next to him.

"Smile!" Carly said and we all did for the picture just as my mother in law burst in.

"Did I miss my grandbabies?!" She cried.

"They're right here," Freddie said and Marissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she hovered over them.

"They are so precious. Oh, five grandchildren. I couldn't be more blessed!"

"Neither could we," I added, kissing little Jacob on his forehead.

After spending another night in the hospital with a string of visitors pouring in, it was time to take the twins home.

The girls were at our house with Marissa and the rest of the gang whilst Freddie had come with Tyler to help get the newborns home.

"Ready?" Freddie asked me as I handed him Jacob.

"Mmhmm. Let's roll, Fredward," I replied.

"Ty, come on!" Freddie yelled.

"Coming!" He responded, walking back into the hospital room.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Flirting with his super hot nurse," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well can you do that in your own time, right now we gotta get your brother and sister home," I told him.

"Yes boss," he said.

The five of us walked out of the hospital room where we passed a young nurse who smiled at the babies.

"They're so precious," she grinned.

"Thank you," Freddie replied.

The nurse gave one last smile before turning on her heels to walk off.

"Hey, Gina!" Tyler hollered after the nurse. "Call me!"

**THE END! Well it took me long enough. And in a few months, I suggest you all keep your eye out for something else...**


End file.
